Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants
by thenewsubwayguy
Summary: In the this new universe, the situation is not right. Robot-like soldiers are being commanded by three evil villains, fractures being formed from petty problems and other troubles have happened. Only a huge and heroic resistance consisting of warriors will be ready to take down the tyrannical organization of villains! These heroes are in the battle against tyrants! *cancelled*
1. Ch 0-1: Troublesome Villains

**Disney VS Capcom: Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Prologue: The Harsh Start**  
 **Part 1: Troublesome Villains**

 **'**

This universe that this story was taking place in was a little bit different, as there was already two planets of heroes that were in perennial battle with their enemies and the forces that were keeping them back from getting to their goals, but that wasn't even that much of a problem, as that's what make these heroes driven.

The two original worlds were there, basically consisting of the many group of heroes that were definitely here and the Avengers being stretched out with the heroes that were in this organization and they were doing a fine job to keep their situations under control.

This new third world was definitely the most inspiring of the three and it had the most powerful fighters of the three, as if someone wasn't careful, getting burnt was quick and painless and for sure...the most magical.

These heroes that were there weren't really the most special, but they were definitely living in the most crazy world and in this amazing universe the three were connected in some form, as they were pretty much near each other and people could pretty much just hang out with each other for a bit and then go back.

A new group of power-hungr villains that were in all of these worlds were ready to take advantage of this and make a plan to rule over these three planets with their seperate fists of fury and being bad rulers.

 **'**

The heroes from Marvel's world, Capcom's world and Disney's world were currently defending against the more petty people of their own worlds and right now, that was just a distraction, as the strongest villains of those three worlds were together in an room in Chernabog's castle and they weren't just making robots...oh, no, it's crazier than that.

''Well, it's really an opportune time to mess with people.'' Chernabog explained, as this guy's inability to do daytime sheningans is definitely a problem for these guys, but then it was basically after the sun had finally set on the day. ''Nobody's going to see this coming.''

''Honestly, I don't mind working under you...if it means power!'' M. Bison proclaimed, as this guy's thirst for power was definitely infinite for an obvious reason and these guys were here to do some taking over of the worlds to achieve tyranny and chaos for the citizens, heroes AND villains.

''Clearly, we all agree for destruction, right?'' Thanos asked, willing to take over his planet to make sure that he was able to rule it over with a fist that would hurt a lot and things were starting to make sense for this organization to work, as it was currently...named the Army For Freedom, which meant freedom from the people's ''miserable'' lives. ''Well, then, our plan starts immediately.''

These three were ready to show their powers in way that the heroes of any world weren't expected as the time was basically night in parts of those three worlds and it was the parts that were sleeping that were being targetted by these malicious people.

 **'**

When their army was done, some were made out of stone, some were made out of wood and some were made out of metal, but all of them were definitely soldiers in some form, as they were obidient enough to follow all of the orders and tough enough to be able to gang up on a group of fighters.

These guys knew that there was a bunch of people could see them coming at the right time and in the right place, as they were willing to use their skills to be able see where those robots would be coming from, but they weren't there for when the villains dropped them out to the world about a week later.

Those who were there to try and stop this army from taking over part of the worlds, were ready to really give it all of they got for this new threat that was up and coming, as they weren't just here to be imposing and then sit around, as the armies donned their weapons ridiculously quickly and the heroes were here to stop them.

Said metal soldier were mainly in the Capcom world, where only two people were basically trying to get their handle on those robots, soon to be joined by another new member that was here to do some protect.

''I know that these aren't Reploids.'' X said, as he, Zero and surprisingly, Megaman were ready to keep it all under control to stop the group from spreading further and further.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty dang soon with the next part**


	2. Ch 0-2: Day Of Chaos!

**Disney VS Capcom: Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Prologue: The Harsh Start!**  
 **Part 2: A Day of Chaos**

 **'**

Since only, the two Reploids and a sole robot, although they were known for their ability to not only snatch abilities, but also their strength, these three wouldn't be able to withstand the rising amount of robots that were trying to destroy them with their swords, arrows, guns, spears and projectiles.

''Uh, I think we might be missing a few people!'' Megaman shouted, as this guy was definitely holding on with some charge shots and a few other moves that he learned.

X and Zero were sure that there was definitely a few people that would be willing to help in a time like this, as one of them was just ready to throw out his shots and make sure that they were able to keep on living, as Axl was here and coping others' abilities was his game.

''WHAT are these guys?'' Axl asked, as he was sure that these soldiers aren't reploids or robots, but he shot straight at them anyways, as this guy was ready to use his reptoire of weapons that he copied to be able to stop this threat.

X, Zero, Axl and Megaman were trying to defend their home planet, as in this universe, someone built a slightly upgraded version of the original Megaman and he was back in comission, but that didn't really matter as there was too much for these four to deal with, even considering the fact that they were four of the best robots in said world.

''No, seriously, what are these guys?''

''I think they're mass-made...humans that are waging war on us.''

These guys were definitely able to notice that some of the stone ''men'' were actually catching on their plan, as the archers, spearsmen and swordmen of the previous wave was replaced by people that had some pretty electric weapons and the Maverick Hunters and now Protoman had a ridiculously big job to do.

''Honestly, it's going to be a while...before things get done.''

 **'**

Hercules was just one man that was up against pretty much an small army, but this man wasn't just a man...but only an weakened god that was willing to lose his life to save his country and the world and this guy was somehow getting help...from someone unexpected.

''Wait, Phil?''

''You ain't gonna be an one-man army with these idiots hitting hard.''

These two were here to take the down this whole artificial army in the middle of Athens, as they were going to have to deal with the fact that these enemies weren't just here for fun, as they were basically tearing up Athens like it was going to be taken over, but Hercules' strength and Philocetes' serious attitude was definitely slowing that down.

''Geez, kid, these guys are here to take over the place.'' Phil shouted, as there was banners of Chernabog's face going up in certain important places and there was chaos among the people that didn't know who the demon was, as they were being chased by the soldiers and Hercules was going in without a plan.

''No way, I'm going to let Greece by ruled by a demon!''

Hercules was just punching the soldiers hard, as he wanted to stop all of this madness from boiling to the heat, as there was a chance that there was going to be something major that would cripple the city, but then he got hit even harder by one of the wooden soldiers and said soldier looked like an wooden bodybuilder.

''Wow...that man's stronger than me. What's going on?''

Hercules and Phil were definitely fighting an losing battle, as they were definitely getting into the retreating position by the soldiers of wood, who were finally able to keep their words and their strength strong, as they managed to throw out the heroes with a lot of strong.

 **'**

Meanwhile, the Avengers were hitting New York's soldiers hard, as they were more than one superhero with the power to do a lot of damage as a team, but these soldiers were definitely getting the upper hand with their sheer numbers.

Right then and there, they noticed that some of these soldiers were suddenly gaining abilities that meant it would be harder to defeat them than before and these six people were prepared to try their hardest to keep NYC and other cities...clean and intact.

''Whoa, are you seeing this?''

The three soldiers that were in front of Hawkeye were actually changing abilities to suit the battle, as they were gaining some axes that were ridiculously big and this archer was just getting his friends to see what was happening.

''They straight up GREW axes!''

''That doesn't really mean anything.'' Captain America said, as he was sure that these guys would go down more easily and then Hawkeye was ready to fire another arrow that turned into four and he was bringing the good aim and Spiderman was definitely dealing with someone weird. ''We just need to find new techniques.''

These soldiers were able to counter whatever these superheroes put out, as they were not only able to change weapons on the fly, they could also change strategy, putting them on the same level as the superheroes with their strange abilties.

Iron Man was basically burning them, as these guys weren't really men or women or even like a human-like person, as they didn't really speak or really have any anatomy that would distinguish them from the Silver Surfer, except somehow even blander and crazier.

''Smashing isn't even working!'' Hulk shouted.

Since their shapeshifting-like abilities were put to good use, the teams were going to have find some new strategies ridiculously quickly, as they were now getting smashed around by the strongest nameless soldier, who was about half the size of The Hulk, but three times the strength.

''Oh crap...this is getting serious.''

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty dang soon with the next part!**


	3. Ch 0-3: Heroes Will Be United

**Disney VS Capcom: Battle For Three Worlds**  
 **Prologue: Calling In Heroes**  
 **Part 3: Heroes Will Be United**

 **'**

The Avengers were struggling in real time, as they weren't able to handle all of the soldiers that were coming in, since they weren't ready to deal with the deaths of some heroes that were already killed said soldiers, as the first captive was actually Nick Fury somehow, as they were fighting into the morning, where things were only getting worse.

''I swear SOMETHING'S going on and I KNOW that's something like this is happening in other worlds.''

All of the soldiers was actually part-human, part-robot and the way they seemed to be sowed together was by a little bit of magic, as when they were presumed to be dead, they would turn into dust and go back to the ether or wherever it was.

Nick Fury was just getting tired of all of the bullcrap that was going on in this basement, as there was nobody that could create this kind of being with only their powers, but then he saw a god down here with an guantlet.

''Thanos, what are you up to this time?''

The god stepped out of the shadows and into a less shadowy place, as this guy was definitely an imposing figure and Nick wasn't about to be intimidated by someone that was actually that big of a size, but his powers were then real thing that would kill him.

''Look, you'll be calling me ruler Thanos by next week.'' Thanos proclaimed, as his hidden plan was going pretty smoothly at the moment and the director was definitely going to have some questions about that, especially out of nowhere.

''Wait, a week? What the hell are you doing that's gonna be done...IN A WEEK?''

Nick was just asking questions that really needed answers, as this guy was definitely having a bit of trouble figuring out what he was going to rule and Thanos was delaying his own inveitable fate, but it wasn't really that invetiable.

''I'm going to rule this planet and no-one's going to stop me...from me crushing their city halls and bad art.''

Thanos was sure that more ruling would be able to do the job and being an intimidating god does have its advantages, but Nick wasn't an director for no reason, as this guy was definitely ready to do his battle.

''So, what makes you qualified to be a world ruler?''

These two were definitely ready for battle, as Nick already sent an message behind the god and his guard's back, as this guy was ready to assemble heroes all of kinds to defeat whatever Thanos was planning to do, as these guys knew that ruling the world was only one part of Thanos' plan.

 **'**

Meanwhile, X, Megaman and Zero were looking for previous heroes to join their battle against these things, as they were just part of one group that was looking to take down these bad guys with some gusto and with Axl and Protoman joining the mission, there was five robots that were willing to stop all of this chaos.

''Either, Ultron's back or something else is controlling these things.'' X said, as this guy was just shooting at beings that turn into dust and they weren't human, but they weren't robot, so he had to work extra hard to find out what these things.

''Wait, I heard of that guy...is he gone?'' Megaman asked, as this robot has been out of the battle for quite a while and he was finally back in the game for this one battle with some new moves and X was also back with some new moves, so they were both willing to team up to take whoever the enemy was down. ''I guess so...''

Zero was just slicing and dicing, as this guy was still grappling with his own problems, but he had to put that to the side for the better of his own world, as this robotic swordsman wasn't about to let this planet fall to its dictators, especially ones that just sit the heck around.

''Trust me, it's definitely a new threat.'' X told Megaman, as Aile couldn't really find any information on these soldiers, as they were just there...for an obvious reason, but they didn't know why they were getting some new message from Nick Fury, but they were going to have hear it mid-battle, because it was so serious. ''Guys, we've got a imporrrtant message.''

''We're in the middle of a battle, here!'' Axl shouted, as this Reploid was definitely handling things well, but the wave was basically over for the moment and they definitely had some time to listen to the message, which was all about the ruler and these guys had some time to do some listening.

''Heroes from both worlds, we need your powers to stop Thanos and whoever's he got from ruling these two worlds and god-damn, I might be dying soon, so you better moving or else, Thanos is gonna move you!''

These robots didn't know what to do here, other than to join the cause of helping other heroes in their own worlds, which was having some major trouble already

 **'**

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty dang soon with this new organization being formed out of the previous heroes!**


	4. Ch 0-4: The Big Group and Others

**Disney VS Capcom: Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Prologue: Calling In Heroes**  
 **Part 4: The Big Group and Others!**

 **'**

Sooner or later, the two groups of heroes were back in New York, as they were now organised together to be on the same damn ship, as the two group of heroes were actually ready to bring their skills into this messy situation, as what was even going on was under the wraps of the villains that were trying to make the worlds bad.

''Ryu, are you okay?''

This karate guy was obviously injured from all of the attacks that were pretty much happening in a lot of places and this guy wasn't about to let another one slip to the hands of the villains that were in control of this city...soon.

It was a day later and the situation wasn't getting any better, as there was a lot of destruction was happening within the buildings, as the problems were more inside the building than on the outside, as destroying things would be too useless to these villains, so they kept the buildings up and the spirits down.

''Not really...still willing to battle, though.''

This karate guy's spirit wasn't broken, as was Ken and Chun-Li's spirit, as they were one of the teams that were taken under the wings of this new organization that had no name, but a huge goal, as they consisted of some of the heroes that managed to take down one of the biggest villains (in size) ever and Chris Redfield was one of them.

''I don't know, you look pretty beat up.''

These eight heroes from the other world aka Planet Capcom were here to help these superheroes stop their new main and mysterious threat and the world that the Avengers were in aka Planet Marvel, these guys were ready to bring the plan to the next level.

This team of heroes were pretty much doing something that was actually pretty unusual, as they were here to organise a group that was here together to bring the situation in these three worlds back to normal.

''Alright, men and women, we need to prove that we can stop this new threat from taking over our worlds and the other worlds!'' Captain America declared, as no matter the place it was, he was willing to bring the patriotism to not only other countries, other continents, but to also other worlds and this team was ready to do the same damn thing. ''Seriously, we need to bring the full force to the best!''

 **'**

Hercules and Phil weren't even remotely able to stop this damn threat and they were going to find the only one who could do this...in these guys' minds, as they were taking a trip back to the underworld to prove who really did it once for all.

''Okay, Hades! You're either going to get it soft or get it hard!'' Phil proclaimed, as this Greek guy was about to make it hit harder than before, since this guy's punch were actually prepared to bring it and Hades was just blowing them like it was no big deal, since he was bringing the hot fire to these faceless and somewhat featurless bodies. ''Does it really matter if you're blowing them up?!''

''Probably, but I know I don't know how to make these!'' Hades said, as this one bad god wasn't sure how to make an humanoid out of bodies that he wouldn't even a chance of being able to get, let alone reconstruct them.

''I doubt that you'd know how to make them, but I know you would be in control...at first!'' Hercules proclaimed, as these a former god with buddy and a bad god was ready to go face to face in a battle that wouldn't really matter, as these two were back to being enemies.

''Either I have to tell you a hundred times or you go away...either way, I don't know these guys.'' Hades said, as this guy was using his own minions to bring the attack, as they were somehow able to, together, destroy of some of the wooden soldiers with their stuff, as this guy was way too tired of these guys from appearing. ''Seriously, these guys are mooks...''

''Fine...but don't try to take over Olympus!'' Phil shouted, as Hercules was genuinely willing to carry the top man in the underworld to wherever Hades wouldn't be able to take over the damn place, but a cell door that was strong enough to keep him in was alright for them.

''I think we're going to travel a long way...'' Hercules said, as this guy was willing to run very far to find the source of the soldiers, as the team's readiness was way apparently, as Meg was also joining it for the sake of seeing new locations, since these three were going to have to travel all over Europe to find their stuff.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty dang soon with the first Chapter, where Hercules, Captain America and Chun-Li search out to find Heroes in other parts of this awesome universe!**


	5. Ch 1-A1: The London Battle!

**Disney VS Capcom: Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later...**  
 **Act A: Hercules' British Trip!**  
 **Part 1: The London Battle!**

 **'**

Several hundred miles away, Hercules and Phil somehow managed to get all of the way to London, as these two were here to do some more battling and find where the hell these soldiers were actually coming from, since these two were looking for more people to fight against the ''grey forces'' to quote Meg.

These two were immediately recognized by an blonde British man that was willing to use his gun on them...since this one man and his practically small army were getting a little confused at what was even happening going on and these three heroes were just getting the same look at each other.

''You're really THE Hercules?''

The Greek ''god'' was starting to roll with it, as that's the only thing that he knew how to do at this moment, since the air of confusion wasn't even going to dissapate any time soon with the strongest soldier, his friend, his wife and a group of soldiers.

''Definitely...''

This battle was basically taking place in London, as the crazy battles were actually just getting started since people that didn't really know each other were going to have to attempt to understand each other...but a battle was definitely in the process of happening, since this battle was happening.

''How do we know you're not the fake?''

John Smith and his crew were sure that no-one could survive for so long, despite things being quite a little bit more different than before and these guys had no other way to prove than to fight them in a long battle, especially managing to take down Governor Ratcliffe and Hercules was ready to prove them with words that he was the real deal...

...then the wooden ''soldiers'' came with some strong attacks.

''MORE ENEMIES INCOMING!'' John Smith shouted, as his crew of guys were going to have to bring the power and then Hercules managed to bring a strong punch to those wooden things that hit so hard that the end result was that it was flying in the air. ''Looks like there's no denying it anymore.''

This was just the start of a really weird campaign with heroes from across the world trying to battle to keep it real strong and serious, as they were ready to make sure that they weren't losing to whatever enemy they had and St. Mary Cray was basically the background to the weird battle.

''Okay, you guys don't seem that bad.'' Philocetes said, still skeptical about these guy's abilities to do some amazing battling and make use of their amazing weapons to make sure that this battle went down in any other than...winning by a hair.

 **'**

The awkward army were definitely ready to bring some force to what was actually a demon's army, as they didn't really want to battle it without a cross, since there was definitely something that was off about the army that was mostly made out of wood, so they were going to have to find the nearest church.

''Does anyone know what is even happening?'' John asked, very loudly, as this man wasn't about to go home without an explaination or even a hint of what these soldiers are all about.

''Trust me...I dunno.'' Phil said, as there was a lot of confusion that wasn't going to go away any time, so they were going to have to deal with some more stuff pretty soon, but they were definitely going towards London with their own horses. ''These guys are wood!''

''Wait, they're made of...wood?''

John's whole group was basically talking with themselves about these new ''soldiers'' and how they kinda like an abomination of the worst kind and how Hercules is somehow back to fight these guys and they weren't convinced that they were enough to take this kind of army on.

These guys were soon at the centre of London, where they were going to have a talk with the only person that could basically help them on their quest to beat each other.

Arthur was definitely leading his own army, as a midget that was basically using some Christ-esque powers to help his army cut through the soldiers, as these somewhat human beings were trying to undermine the United Kingdom to make sure that their overlord was able to rule it all.

''You're a tad small, but you seem to be holding them back.''

John Smith and his crew were ready to do some major helping, as they were ready to make their weapons stronger and their aim focused on the enemy.

''No, it's more of a 'we' situation.''

Arthur, John and Hercules were three people that were ready to keep things calm while the situation seemed to be crazy, as there was all kinds of people trying to leave the city while there was a lot of destruction going on and things were going down hard.

''Seriously, is this gonna happen every time we move?'' Hercules asked, not sure where these armies were actually coming from, since they were made of wood and magic, which was just confusing the hell out of the people that were even trying to stop them.

 **'**

 **To be continued with Hercules and John Smith...meeting with the governor!**


	6. Ch 1-A2: The Guv'nor Appears!

**Disney VS Capcom: Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later...**  
 **Act A: Hercules' British Trip!**  
 **Part 2: The Guv'nor and The Guys!**

 **'**

John Smith, Arthur and Hercules were basically the three people that were just dealing with the small army that they were dealing with, since they also had an small army of their own and it was really obvious that they didn't really introduce themselves, as there was actually a break in the battle and these guys were going to have to talk.

''So, you're Hercules...'' John said, as these guys were in a pub, as that's a place where people actually get together and talk about a bunch of stuff, especially about who they were.

''Yeah.'' Hercules told him, as he was getting his attention from the guys that were in their local pub, especially since he was definitely a strong guy that was able to do things ridiculously quickly.

''Aha, so the legends are true...'' Arthur said, like he knew that he was going to meet up with this guy some time in the future, although it sounded quite a bit more like he read a few books and the guys from the books were here to do some talking. ''Tell me, what would you usually do back home?''

''Help some people out with their stuff...and train very hard to be the best hero that I can be.''

This guy explained himself as clear as he could be to those guys, as he was definitely surprised that he was even fighting as many monsters as he really could find in the city of Athens, as the guys at the table were definitely looking really surprised at what he did in a day.

''I also defend my city against all kinds of evil creatures...once in a while.''

These guys were legitimiately impressed that this ONE man was able to withstand was were possibly either very powerful beings or very big beings, just by being able to use his strength in a way that was able to save his whole place.

''You doesn't seem to be lying. CLEARLY, you're definitely the hero that people read about.''

 **'**

Then the main guy that was basically feared for...ability to negotiate hard, as this man not only heard that Hercules was in a pub that was basically known for it's high amount of fighting and other stuff and this whole man was able to keep on going with all of his fighting skills.

''It's the guv'nor!''

Ratcliffe came in like he was invited to the pub for a special visit, as he was back here to see his...enemy for lack of a better word, as these two were preparing to have to do some battling with each other...of the word kind.

''Wait, what's he doing here?''

The man was just ready to do something that was actually kinda awful to John Smith, since being locked up definitely did something really ludicrous to the governor, who just had his sword on his side, just in case that these two were going to battle.

''Unbelieveable...you somehow got out of prison?'' John asked, as this man was definitely arrested for his actions that would've amounted to attempted murder...no matter which way someone swung it, especially since this explorer's disgust was wide out in the open.

''You scoundrel...you think you can avoid prison forever.'' Ratcliffe proclaimed, as he really thought that John Smith deserved a bad fate, even after helping him save London from an demonic army of soldiers that were willing to do some destroying.

''Seriously, we're in the middle of a war!'' John Smith shouted, as this guy were genuinely wanting to make sure that he got as many people on board as he could to make sure that this war was basically won against the army that was trying to ravage the whole city and then a shudder sound was heard on the roof. ''It doesn't really matter, if I'm a scoundrel or not!''

''Come on, the building's going to fall down!'' Phil proclaimed, as the sounds were actually somehow getting closer to them, as though there was more damage happening to the roof and to the second floor and these two were going to have to settle it soon. ''Seriously, either make up or just get out of here.''

''Honestly, let's just make a truce and forget the past.'' John suggested out of reluctance, as this man wasn't able to let a very greedy guy on his own team against the soldiers.

''You still seem angry...let's just forget this ever happened.''

These two enemies finally made their truce, as just the roof was basically falling down at this moment, as the four of them were actually ready to defeat the army with some questionable things.

 **'**

 **To be continued, with them moving closer and closer to a place where magic is made...but not nesscessiarily of the dark kind!**


	7. Ch 1-A3: Pretender Problems!

**Disney VS Capcom: Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later...**  
 **Act A: Hercules' British Trip!**  
 **Part 3: Pretender Problems!**

 **'**

A wizard was ready to help the main group of four people that were only bonded by the fact that they were fighting a war of some kind, as this wizard was ready to bring these soldiers a really hard time with his animal moves and his somewhat weak magic skills, but this guy was definitely somehow able to fight back.

''It's like someone's pulling people from fairytale and storybooks...seriously, is that's what happening?'' John asked, as there was the wizard just being able to withstand a couple of attacks from what looked like a fake version of the wizard, as this man was actually attacking...indirectly.

''Geez...wizard shows up, we meet a fat guy and this blonde...what's next? Witches?''

Just then Phil managed to actually see that this wizard guy was not able to do some strange battling, but there was another version of himself just trying to destroy him with some strange magic and it was really obvious that things were wrong.

''Okay, I'm starting to wonder if this is real!'' Hercules shouted, genuinely confused at the two Merlins situation.

Merlin then turned around to meet the people that were just behind him, especiall since Ratcliffe was actually off doing some more important stuff, as he was going into battle with a horse, his best sword and a shovel for backup.

''Oh, hello, boys.''

Phil and John looked a little less pleased than before, as they were tough men and Hercules knew that they were going to have to deal with this battle.

''Just battling my doppleganger...or something!''

Merlin allowed the two physical guys to join this fight of dopplegangers, as since said fake Merlin had some powerful weapons with his somehow slightly better wooden stick and this wizard wasn't really able to get close enough to do some indirect attacking, so Hercules offered to get up close, in his face and personal

''Do you need help?''

''Of course, I need help!

Hercules was sure that his strength would be able to somehow make the fake Merlin stop doing his evil stuff, but this copy wasn't about to go down easily, so he had to make Hercules the size of a puppy, meaning that his strength wouldn't be as effective.

''I think this is going to be a problem!''

John was coming in without a plan and this guy knew that if Hercules was able to be shruken to the size of a puppy, where his strength was only slightly above average, he really needed a plan that came from the wizard.

''What do you suggest that we do?''

''Attack him from the side...that might work, but that's all of the plan I've got.''

John was actually starting to feel a little scared of what was happening in front of him, because not only was the fake Merlin was able to do some animal magic, but because a clone of him appeared like it was a big problem and the two were going to have to fight each other eventually, as the real one was more filled with colour and had more weapons.

''I know my friends well and I'm pretty sure that a witch like you can't steal them from me...''

''Aha, but I'm not a witch...just a soldier of Chernabog.''

The fake John was ready to fight the real John with his own friends and it became really obvious that this was going to be really awkward, really quickly, as guys like Thomas weren't really sure which one was the real one and they had to prove it...but it was kinda easy.

''Wait, you said 'a soldier of Chernabog' right?''

''Uh...I didn't really say that-''

''Something tells me that you're a pretender.''

Thomas was completely sure that the real one was actually standing where the crowd was rooting for him, since this guy could tell who the pretender was and this man ran to John's and Hercules' side like it was no big problem.

''Thomas, we've got two big problems and they're pretending to be us!''

John made it loud and clear, as Merlin was ready to make his magic happen and Thomas was definitely confused at what even the situation was, as he needed to ask a few questions.

''Er...why are you on our side?''

''Because we're fighting against evil dopplegangers, my son.''

''Yeah, I can see that...then someone must have made them.''

''That is correct and from what he said...it must be Chernabog.''

Thomas, John and Hercules were very surprised at what they had to fight, as the dopplegangers were definitely some kind of demons, since they were able to change shape and form and then it started to make a lot more sense for all of the fighters here.

''I don't know what kinda demonic stuff, you're trying to pull off, but it's not gonna work!''

Philocetes was an centaur that wasn't ready to take crap from disrespectful people, much less demons and these guys were going to fight their hardest to make sure that they didn't lose this.

 **'**

The real pair had several people that were backing them up, while the fake pair only had their strengths combined with a imitation of the originals' moves and attacks, but their fighting skill was definitely a notch above Merlin's and along with that the two other Fighter Soldiers were ready to defend.

''Come and fight us...''

Merlin was starting to get angry at how his clone was basically out of character and he finally had the plan that was ready to take these guys down like it was no big deal and he had to quietly whisper...because it was pretty serious.

''Come on, cowards! We don't have all day!''

The fake John Smith was starting to get tired of Merlin actually organising the planing, so he had to take matters into his own hands with a proper shot that would knocked out the planmaker, but the real deal was a several deals smarter than that, so he just stopped the bullet entirely.

''Oh, you're going to taste my strength!''

Philocetes rushed in like there was no strategy involved in this madness, as he wanted to take a piece out of the disrespectful and less vibrant version of the explorer, who seemed to respresent something important to the origina himself, but the centaur bashed him with his horns.

''You're going to deal with me first, faker!''

Fake John was going to have to deal with the shruken Hercules and Phil, as these two were definitely swapped in size differences, as Hercules was pretty sure that he managed to feel whatever his trainer was feeling, when they were standing together.

''There's no way that this is even the end of the beginning!'' Hercules remarked

Hercules was sure that there was a lot more to it, than what all of them were seeing, as they were trying their best to do their plan and make sure that the faker was practically goners.

John went straight in with some kinda weak weapons, but the shovel's unintentional ability to reflect magical projectiles was definitely working in the real explorer's favor, as they were moving foward towards the evil wizard, while Merlin was providing the hidden attacks that would eventually end this battle.

''I'm ready to keep it close and careful!'' John declared, as he started to attempt to make the fake Merlin regret pretending to be a good wizard, as with an shovel that hurt a lot, this Englishman was able to stun the evil man for about a few seconds, before hitting him with his sword, which had an odd effect. ''Hold on, IT'S NOT CUTTING?!''

''John...you might want to stand back?'' Merlin asked, not sure wherever to use his special attack or not, but John was too caught up in the physical side of things to actually answer the questions, as since Fake Merlin was able to do combinations of attacks in all a row and John basically had to do the same thing to make sure that the fake wizard was away from him.

''Hold on, Merlin. I got something for him!''

John proceeded to do a series of punches and sword swings that were keeping Fake Merlin at a little bit of a distance and his shovel guarding was helping things move along quickly.

''Proceed with your...magic thing.''

Merlin felt slghtly insulted, as this attack was basically a one-hit-kill towards demons, as he had turned into a firefly with some issue that practically meant that the wizard made it a little bit too easy, as Fake Merlin was now fading away.

''AUGH...Chernabog will give...a painful death!'' FM said, as that was his last words before becoming space dust that could end up creating some crazy new materials and John and Merlin were surprised that worked so well.

''I think something went wrong...and right!'' Merlin proclaimed, as being an botched version of a firefly meant that it managed to make the faker dissappear in one shot and Hercules and Phil weren't doing too badly either, as their combined attacks were defeating hitting hard. ''And I think the other men doesn't really have much longer to live, if Hercules is able to lift him.''

John definitely had an idea of what Merlin was talking about, but he was sure that he didn't really mean his own men, as Thomas and Hercules were ready to do an simulteanous attack on his friend's own doppleganger.

''Thomas, don't hold back...if he tried to kill all of the citizens of London, then I'm pretty sure that he shouldn't really live.''

Hercules stood back to make sure that John and Thomas got the final blow on this fake explorer, as he was sure that he did enough damage for the faker to not be able to dodge this next attack for a while, let alone ten seconds.

''You may have broken lives under the guise of my friend, a hero...but you're not going to break any more lives.''

And with that, the shots were fired and Fake John was starting to dissappear into dust that seemed to going somewhere that was pretty special and the friends were ready to make things back in this city, as these two had been fighting for quite a while and John thought that Fake John was dead before, but ''he'' was deader than dead now.

''Thomas, make sure that the people of London are safe...and that people are working hard to fix the city!''

''Yes, sire! Men, let's get back to fixing London!''

John, Hercules, Phil and Merlin were sure that they were going to have to travel very far to find the source, but before starting to leave the city with his new found friends, John had to shout something important to the crowd.

''I will find where these demons came from and make sure that THEY don't terrorize our great country again!''

The crowd including some of John Smith's friends were cheering for this very noble mission, as it was a very, very long journey to not only find the people that were responsible for being able to terrorize many cities across England, but also find the source of all the demons and stop them from coming to life.

''I don't know how long this journey is...but we do have a chance of doing some pretty holy stuff along the way!'' Philocetes said to the crew of five, as they were going to places that they were sure...had some demonic issues.

 **'**

 **To be continued with the new organization ready to bring the battle in the Red World...**

 **Also, this story is going to have a lot more packed into these parts, so that they're not so small and that the characters can interact with each other more...so that's gonna be good for the battles and the other parts!**


	8. Ch 1-B1: Some Stark Contrast!

**Disney Vs Capcom: A Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later...**  
 **Act B: Problems In Manhattan!**  
 **Part 1: Some Stark Contrast!**

 **'**

Meanwhile, in an Manhattan that was more similar to the times where compliations are easily made, the Avenger crews and then some were basically trying to fend off the metal Soldiers that they were going to deal with, especially since their powers of morphing and adapting quickly meant that they were kinda overpowered.

''This is not good...'' Cammy said, as she was ready to drill through those things like they were no problem, but the problem was that the adapting technique was definitely something that seemed similar to a human and the fight was actually tough. ''...They're actually learning from our attacks.''

''Trust me, we're definitely stopping these things from hurting people!'' Spiderman proclaimed, as his webbing was actually causing the soldiers to be trapped in his amazing traps and it was really obvious that the battle was going to get pretty crazy, as the slams were getting stronger.

The battle was genuinely starting to get a little bit one-sided, as the boss came in with some really long sword and it was making the warriors...look disgusted at the fact that they were going to have deal with this slightly sexual sword.

''Well, that sword is long and strong, these guys WON'T stop coming and we don't have the right weapons for this battle! Should we regroup?''

Rashid shouted this, as he was trying to blow away the ''robots'' that were pretty much preying on the people of Manhattan and his tornados were able to pick them up with ease and make them dissappear, but honestly these guys were able to carry their own tornados and Rashid was the first one to

''We should probably do that...these living weapons of destruction are holding up pretty well!''

Spiderman was now somethow not able to fend off this simple enemy that was able to withstand a lot of damage, so the end result was that he was getting hit by the metal soldier with some moves that were made to weaken superheroes.

''...so, you wanna pussy out of a battle?''

Deadpool was sure that throwing bullets into these heads was going to work, since he was able to bring his skills, but the number of the soldiers were just starting to get ridiculously high.

''Okay, maybe that's an good idea.''

They all noticed that the soldiers were actually starting to retreat as well, meaning the battle was apprently won, but none of the heroes were dumb enough to let a quick retreat be the end of their battle.

Rashid, Spiderman, Deadpool and Cammy were quickly meeting up with the rest of the heroes in some place that was near the battlefield, as they were just running to find a proper plan to basically stop them from basically spreading and also to find the source for these things that were basically being made like fireflies.

 **'**

Those four new and old heroes, as they were four strong warriors that were willing to do their stuff and along with the five Avengers, X, Zero, Chun-Li and because of the odd situation in HK, Yang and there was kinda enough space for thirteen warriors.

''Okay, we really need a plan to stop to these guys!''

''We didn't have one?'' Alex asked, as he was sure that these guys had some kind of operation going on.

''We did...we couldn't really implement it.''

Iron Man aka Tony Stark was going to make this plan work, as it was kinda simple based on his analysis of the soldiers and finally some information on them were released to the whole team, as X and Zero were prepared to go straight back to the battles to be able to stop them somehow, but Iron Man had some information for the heroes.

''Okay, so these beings can basically change their weapons to be on their arms and get weapons from nowhere...no matter, how you slice it, that's one hell of a power!''

The two Maverick Hunters had some powers that were able to keep themselves strong enough to combat the powers of the people that were keeping on coming.

''They can only do it...if we're fighting them, so if we ambush them...we should be good...for now.''

Some other guys were ready to go fight these soldiers that were prepared to do their job and show them how to fight very hard and it was going to be weirdly obvious that there was going to be someone that was actually appearing at random, as Hiryu wasn't really here...yet.

''When most of us go to battle these guys and stop them from terrorizing New York, three very strong warriors are going to battle their way to whatever these beings all are at!''

Yang was sure that Tony was actually talking about him, as this guy had a request to get into this potentially very long mission that would take the team around the world to get as many heroes as they could...Deadpool being one example, but there was already FOUR strong warriors that were there.

''Hey, you should really consider me! I've defended my home against those idiots.''

''Come on, you shouldn't really talk like that when-''

Then Strider Hiryu came in to warn them about something that was just going close...close enough to hear them chant about their main possible enemy for this mission and their secrets about their leader and it wasn't going to be reassuring for them.

''Strider!''

''There's no time to waste! Apparently, Thanos is responsible for making these soldiers!''

Hiryu wasn't really a man that wanted to very important information under wraps, as this ninja needed communication to be clear for all of the heroes and he was sure that this was enough to get everyone to action and it really was.

''Also, apparently these soldiers' leader is Chernabog...something tells me that there's some spiritual madness going on.''

These guys were just ready to make sure that both Thanos and his friend named Chernabog weren't able to do whatever they were really doing, since they were ready to do the ambush, meaning that all 14 fighters were ready to make it work really well.

 **'**

 **To be continued with these guys trying to solve some problems that they might not be able to fix so soon!**


	9. Ch 1-B2: Midtown Mayhem!

**Disney Vs Capcom: A Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later...**  
 **Act B: Problems In Manhattan!**  
 **Part 2: Midtown Mayhem!**

 **'**

The Avengers were getting into this spiritual mess with some non-spiritual weapons that were made to make sure that the enemy was able to taken down like it was some major battle that really mattered...which it was and the fighters that were made to bash them and smash them, but honestly they kinda stopped for the moment.

''Guns blazing hot!'' Deadpool proclaimed, as this assassin was ready to bring the strong hits with his guns that would've went in all directions and this guy was ready do some disintergrating.

''...We should join the cause.'' Spiderman said, after sighing kinda hard and this guy was ready to web it all up to protect the people of Manhattan and the ambush was getting real hard, real fast, as the gunners and the runners were ready to fight their way through this mess of an army.

Fifth Avenue was home to a lot of important things, including this battle of the heroes with some special struggles and this army also came prepared with a lot of troops that mattered in a special way, since they had some basic weapons that were made to cut through an audience.

''Seriously, this is starting to get ridiculous...they really did come prepared, didn't they?''

Hawkeye was trying to get the best shots that he could with some serious arrows, as these soldiers were somehow able to cut the whole arrow, despite it coming at the grey group faster than a screwball shot out of a cannon and it was just going down.

''They REALLY came prepared...''

The battle was actually starting to go nowhere, despite Iron Man making the army his own slave, since he was making a lot of them dissappear with some good stratergies that aren't really able to be copied by those grey enemies and Thor was...busy defending Asgard from enemies like these.

 **'**

The battle was basically raging on with the heroes' efforts not going to waste, some of the main players as Iron Man, Hulk and Hawkeye were starting to do some major damage to the Soldiers and they were actually starting to get through the smaller troops that weren't even able to terrorize the city at all and they were definitely doing some avenging.

''Well, good crushing...could do without the damage, though.''

Hulk managed to take out the most amount of people...but also with the most damage, as smashed cars were also on 56th Street and people were basically mad at him for destroying their cars, even though their cars were already destroyed.

''Crap...Hulk should have thinked harder.''

Then the Hulk somehow went back to normal somehow, as he had taken some major damage from one of the soldiers...but he wasn't really a soldier, but a guy that they had seen before.

''Dr. Doom...''

Three of the main heroes including Chun-Li and Cammy were trying as best as they could to defeat this very questionable villain with a weird amount of fame for his skills and his amazing character.

Cammy went in directly to bring the first attack, as she was litterally diving and spinning to make sure that this villain was going down pretty soon and this man from an Romania-like country was just flying in the air.

''You won't get away with leading these guys.''

Iron Man and Captain America were ready to do the dirty battle, with Hawkeye joining them for a three-way battle with Doom and his own soldiers and it was going to a battle that was going to take place on the rooftops and the three-on-three mess was starting now.

''You've got things coming...if you think you can mess with us.''

''I will surely reflect those 'things' and make them useless!''

''Then, we won't stop until you're down!''

 **'**

Dr. Doom, his two subordinates with special ''hand guns'' were up against Captain America, Iron Man and Hawkeye on the rooftops of some New York apartments and for an obvious reason, the American flags were up and out for the three heroes that were really ready to take these villains and the battle just got started with the subordinates ready to do some hard hitting.

This battle of six got started with a few projectiles that were basically meant to keep the other guys and this battle was ready to be happening.

 **'**

 **To be continued with these guys trying to solve some problems that they might not be able to fix so soon!**


	10. Ch 1-B3: Doom Or Dive!

**Disney Vs Capcom: A Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later...**  
 **Act B: Problems In Manhattan!**  
 **Part 3: Doom or Dive!**

 **'**

Dr. Doom was really prepared for battle with his two Metal Soldiers (That's what the metallic faceless fighters were called on Earth, as they're only partially metal on this planet.) and they all had some kind of haughty attitude, as their stances were more of a arrogant fighter's kind of stance.

''We're gonna take you down...several notches!''

Hawkeye was ready to do some major aiming, as this archer had a mouth and skills to back it up with what seemed like half of the best Avengers battling this doctor/dictator from a South Eastern European country.

''Your attempts to take me down...will be completely useless.''

The battle was actually starting on the rooftop, as the weapons were prepared, the attitudes were adjusted and the fighting space was actually set up for something that was actually crazy with the missles being the first thing to come out.

Dr. Doom was already firing up some missles out of his...thing, as he was just firing his classic ones out, while Iron Man was sure that being able to fly was definitely helping, as this guy was going to have to dodge his low missiles and then Dr. Doom brang the homing missle from nowhere.

''You're gonna have to take on me on-''

Hawkeye got hit with the odd homing missile, as it went fast on its own accord and he brang his amazing arrows that were going in different directions quickly and with some weak damage, as Dr. Doom shielded himself with one of his Soldiers, taking the damage like a soldier and Hawkeye went in with a jumping arrow.

''Couldn't dodge-''

''Your distractions allow me to do THIS!''

That last word synced up with the shock that managed to get Hawkeye to shield himself to stop the attack from hitting kinda hard to some major effect and this archer allowed Iron Man to shoot some blue protons from a cannon that was actually weighing him down to an effect.

 **'**

Dr. Doom and his two soldiers were actually going at it like they were really willing to prove that his team's power was actually ridiculous, as Captain America was just using his shield to make sure that he wasn't really hurt by the shocks that this doctor was really dealing and this soldier was just really bringing his first combination of attacks to the Morphing Soldier.

''Charging Star!''

The super-soldier put his legendary shield in front of him and pushed his way through the morphing soldier with some special force that was basically making his shield bluer, meaning that this morphing soldier was hurt in the chest.

''Your resistance will be futile!''

''You really think that?''

Spiderman was ready to bring some power with his web-swinging, but he had to attempt to swing hard enough and dodge all of Dr. Doom's attacks, which was going to be a problem, since he wasn't a guy that was able to hide from Dr. Doom's own eyes, meaning that he got hit in the face with an electric ball, but this spider was still going.

''Come on, I'm just here doing some stuff...''

Dr. Doom was actually somehow steam-rolling his way through the heroes that noticed that this guy was suddenly a lot stronger than before, as though he got some kind of increased power that came from someone...unknown.

''You heroes are no match for me!''

The main heroes that were battling this enemy were actually trying to struggle their way through the battle, as their strategy was getting weaker than before, as Iron Man was really working at his new tech that was now getting directly to the doctor.

''Alright, doctor! You've been wanted around the world and for good reason!''

''...then, try and catch me!''

The two very smart doctors with some hand-held artiliery were about to go on a solo battle on the rooftops of Uptown Manhattan and things were already going bad, as Spiderman wasn't really able to deal with the next enemy.

 **'**

 **To be continued with...another part of this battle!**


	11. Ch 1-B4: Doomed To Lose For Now

**Disney Vs Capcom: A Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later...**  
 **Act B: Problems In Manhattan!**  
 **Part 4: Doomed To Lose Today!**

 **Subway Guy's Note:** If you see the faceless warriors' name change to either Slave Soldier or Soldier Slave, that's because I thought the name was too generic and that really didn't describe what these ''humans'' are.

 **'**

Dr. Doom was actually using his boosted power to make sure that these heroes waste time on this amazing fight and he was definitely happy that this plan was really working so far, despite Iron Man being completely sure that this was intentional for an obvious reason.

Meanwhile in the other parts of the city, Chun-Li, Cammy and Rashid were trying to be the heroes that they needed to be, as they knew that this villain was a little bit too powerful...power-wise and they couldn't really do it, so they were nearly tied up in terms of being able to notice things.

''Come on, this turblent wind is only for criminals and terrorists!''

Rashid was just sounding genuinely surprised and worried at the fact that there was some people that were basically got robbed and the police were definitely able to stop them with his help, as this morphing villain was being caught by the Arab and an police officer.

''Soon, these faceless guys are gonna be overflowing the jails.''

''Huh, no kidding...how are they gonna fit?''

Rashid was just trying to be the superhero that Spiderman were really needed to be in this moment, as this Arabian guy with some wind powers was ready to help people survive this onslaught of problem fighters with no faces.

''Okay, these guys seems to stopping!'' The police officer said, as the soldiers were actually starting to slow down in terms of them making Uptown Manhattan a de-militarized war zone without the military weapons and Chun-Li and Cammy were easily the best non-superhero dude that were fighting for the heroes.

''Spider-Man, do you copy?'' Cammy asked, as she was able to do some major attacks to the Soldiers that were turning into the dust like breaking their necks, breaking their arms and possibly drilling into their hearts.

''Uh, yeah! These guys are dissappearing and I don't think they're coming back!'' Peter explained, as he had a view that really revealed the situation that was actually on hand and it was really obvious that these things were actually running out.

''Good...what else is happening?'' Cammy asked, as she was sure that Peter shouting into the communicator wasn't just something that came out of nowhere and that she wasn't totally owning everybody.

''Green Goblin is trying to hurt me-''

''Say no more!''

Chun-Li shouted through the communicator, since she was really kicking the Soldier Slaves into the stratosphere...or into the awnings of buildings, but either way she was coming up there to help Spider Man do some stuff.

 **'**

Iron Man had to stop the heroes from seemingly going on this mission, but they were all smart enough to know when a villain's laughing and the hits are weak, something has to be up and Dr. Doom just explained the kinda obvious, as Captain America and Hawkeye were still mad about being not able to harm this villain.

''My powers have been increased by a magnitude that you cannot measure-''

''So, was this fight meant to distract us...from doing our jobs?''

Iron Man finally kinda had him cornered, as Doctor Doom had also more important things to do than mess with some superheroes that weren't really able to defeat him.

''Yes-''

''...Didn't know you could waste time.''

Hawkeye really wanted to be the hero that the guys were missing, as this archer was really ready to drop down to the ground and make sure that the ground fighters were gaining more ground on the Slave Soldiers.

''Huh, guess your luck is still going.''

Doctor Doom was just very surprised that the superheroes didn't realize this earlier, when he was just using his attacks to make sure that they couldn't really get in his space, but then he got an update from someone on the ground...by accident.

''This is Cammy...I think these are the last of these faceless soldiers!''

''MAYBE, your luck has ran out!''

Iron Man was willing to do some damage with words to do this, but the doctor needed to some regroup, so he just went away like he already won this thing and did some more consdescending to the heroes that were on the rooftop with words that meant nothing.

''I'll see you fools in Laberia...when I've got my own people and I'll show my full power.''

The doctor litterally went away on his chair like he was a king of an foreign land that mattered a lot and Iron Man realized that there was going to some major troubles.

''So, you just let one of the most powerful people escape...to regroup?'' Iron Man said, fustrated that this guy just showed up for no reason to mess with them and then went away with ALMOST no reason and this man knew that there was something bigger behind the scenes. ''There's no doubt that a secret plan is being hatched in front of us.''

''Actually we're SEEING the plan being hatched in front of us.''

Captain America said that, as there was some kind of PR issue that was going down in the city, especially with the citizens being in some kind of uproar about these specific groups of heroes and they were actually mad at them.

''I swear it's like America's going to be turned on its head for it to be taken over.''

''Trust me, that's a very plausible theory.''

Iron Man heard a lot of buzz about a channel that was basically owned by these mysterious villains, which seem to include Thanos from what the director was saying and if possible, Green Goblin...as this guy was actually attacking the citizens.

 **'**

Green Goblin actually just came down to the ground with Spiderman and Rashid ready to beat up this goblin guy for no other reason than to stop him from helping the doctor, as Tony got some footage from someone that was really important to the investigation and they were in the alley.

''We know that you're working with Doom!''

Strider litterally landed on the ground like he wasn't really there before, as this ninja was really prepared to do some major attacks to the goblin that was actually shocked at his secret.

''How did you know?''

The Goblin just kinda realized that it would be rather fitting for a ninja to be able to find out his team's important secrets...and that he was really in a team of his own.

''Oh, whatever!'' Goblin proclaimed, as this guy had to throw an lantern in there for some good times with Spiderman, who was just mad that Osborn basically sold his...ability to care (?) to the doctor.

''Harry, you've gone REALLY crazy!''

This battle was about to start with a ninja that already did a lot of investigating, a Arabian guy that knew a ton about the internet and actual memes, a really smart and responsible student that had spider powers and lines for specfic people UP AGAINST the rich son of a company that got a serum that turned into some kind of Halloween-themed goblin!

 **'**

 **To be continued in Act C, when the best witches try to attempt to stop this demon!**


	12. Ch 1-C1: Trio of Villains!

**Disney Vs Capcom: A Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later...**  
 **Act C1: Trio of Villains!**

 **'**

The legendary villains were just doing their usual stuff...strolling through their lands, using their own powers to mow through the packs of soldiers and they were here to renegotitiate a definite demon of ruling and destruction...which was a idea for very powerful people and they were very powerful women.

''Maleficent!''

''...what are you shouting about?!''

The witch somehow turned her hand into the dragon that gathered powers from hell, especially since it was kinda weird what was actually happening with the dragon arm that was lighting up the night sky.

The Slave Soldiers were being burnt to some kind of crisp, as the green fire was actually ready to bring the very hot burn that this would probably require to get through the fields...which were also burning.

''These fields aren't even as beatitful as my robe!'' The Evil Queen proclaimed, as she was literally throwing her most dangerous spell to the area of soldiers.

''...Your robe could use...a touch of fire.'' Maleficent replied, just annoyed by her fashion talk that didn't matter and the Evil Queen was just looking angry.

It was obvious that these two's trust were so non-existant that it couldn't be found by a microscope and said microscope was really trying to look for it, so these two were definitely trying to get their way through army that was in front of the castle.

An mad madam was just litterally bored with her old life and her power to turn into incredible animals that had the ability to make sure that these slaves were done, so she came into this weird castle to mess with extremely powerful demons.

''Heh heh...you're dead.''

The very old senior was definitely the insane kind of witch, as she was quite literally trying to stomp her way through the crowd of Soldier Slaves by being an elephant...that somehow has infinite water.

 **'**

These three witches suddenly in one place...trying to negoitiate some all-powerful demon and add the fact that they've not only met each other, but they didn't really like their personalities and their powers and their everything else...which wasn't really much.

''Oh, I remember when I was young...''

Madam Mim was geniunely sure that these young ladies weren't having a good time fighting people, since their weird robes were actually meant for rolling around the place like they were revealed some triple A game.

''...I pranced around in really beatitful robes.''

''So, my robes _are_ beautiful.''

The old magical madam was just actually looking confused at why these two were arguing over such unimportant things, as there was important things to argue about...including magical powers.

''Those robes mean nothing, when you got the powers to change into an animal...without using ingredients.''

These three witches were going to have to stick together, even if it means insulting each other in the early night was a good thing to pretty none of the power-filled ladies that were now up against an odd enemy that was coming up soon.

''But you can't burn people...and I like burning.''

''Really? I'd prefer something gruesomely dreadful.''

Maleficent had this smile that showed Mim not to mess with her once again, as an old lady could get easily carried away with some strange attack and these two were ready to argue with evil smiles on their faces and the Queen carrying spells...somehow.

''Just watching someone burn gives me that little bit of joy.''

''I think stomping would be much more satisfying-''

The three witches were suddenly interrupted by a giant mech was just stomping its way through the night fields and it wasn't just any ordinary mech that had elemental weapons...it was Dr. Wily's mech and it was stirring up the witches.

''Either way, we have powers that easily over-power your metal...thing.''

''HOW DARE YOU CALL THIS A THING?!''

Dr. Wily was actually kinda mad about those kinda rude comments, as one of his robot assistants were actually following him and the ability to throw some metal blades was helping.

''I'll make sure that you'll never make another spell again!'' Dr. Wily from a megaphone within a robot that already a had speaker and he wanted to tell them that...so that he'd make them stop doing their thing. ''I don't think you're even heroes, so it'll make it all more satisifying.''

The battle was really starting pretty damn hard, as they were actually ready to be very angry and put it into their crazy attack.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon!**


	13. Ch 1-C2: Villain Problems!

**Disney VS Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later...**  
 **Act C2: Villain Problems!**

 **'**

The three witches, Dr. Wily and Metal Man were the combatants that were trying to protect their pride at night from the edge of a very evil castle in Hungary.

These five weren't really in it to do good things to either the place around them or even do things that weren't only beneficial to themselves, but they were here to fight each other to prove their power...except for Metal Man, who was just here to serve his own master.

''I will not let you pass through!'' Metal Man shouted, as he was ready to throw some basic blades that were meant for the oldest madam, but she was ready to just quickly dodge it by making herself small and then growing back up to size again.

''Is that a challenge? Because I love those!'' Mim proclaimed, as she was ready to scratch right through with the proper use of being a cat...which meant that she'd have the ability to scratch it down and throw it back at him with no problem...as that was happening with the first shot and Metal Man guarded it out with another sawblade. ''And I really love challenging challenges.''

Metal Man also had Fire and Ice Man backing him up, as these guys together could be able to bring down any intruders that had the ability to fight, as fire and metal went together like butter and bread, as Mim had to take it on the tail and roll on the grass and then she had to leap out of the way by keeping an close eye on the blades.

Fired-up metal blades were still being thrown, as Mim was just really trying to get out of a somewhat sticky situation by being able to turn into a baby dragon and throw small fireballs to counter the heated up blades, which were actually turning into small bits of burnt metal.

 **'**

Dr. Wily was more focused on Maleficent, who had some firepower inside her that could actually burn some things on his own robot, despite it having some copied powers from some of his older robot masters, so snakes were on the menu.

''I believe that if I can beat a robot, a witch will be no problem for me!'' Dr. Wily proclaimed, as this guy had some snakes for the witches, but it was just kinda something that would warm up to the sadistic woman with surprising results.

''But I'm not an ordinary witch...just a powerful one with no invitation.''

Maleficent was actually ready to throw her bird with fire, as a firey crow was able to get into Wily's line of fire and it was definitely quicker than a crow normally, as the fire was basically burned into a mark into the robot that Wily had been preparing for a while.

Diablo and Maleficent were ready to prove what Dr. Wily had said wrong, as the doctor was actually ready to throw some leaves into a ring, especially since that they were made to do some cutting to Maleficent's robes and then a bomb was thrown at the witch.

So, things were actually kinda complicated, but not complicated enough for the witch was basically deflecting it with a fire shield that only appeared for a second and the Leaf Shield was basically back on for a little bit longer than whatever fire shield that Diablo was ready to use to his advantage.

 **'**

The witches were winning on this match, as they had the upper hand and the strongest power for the situation that they were in, as Dr. Wily was still holding strong...just not strong enough to be able to make sure that both Maleficent and Mim were able to work together to beat this mech and the three robot masters.

Meanwhile, the Wicked Queen had some spells that were ready to do some heavy damage to metal, as she had...SUDDEN LIGHTNING on her side and things were straight up getting eletricified, as the result of the lightning meant that the Robot Masters backed away by quite a distance.

''It worked perfectly!'' The evil queen noticed, as the ground was just scrambling some things inside of Wily's programming for the robot, as it kinda dropped its weapon arm.

''OH MY GOD!'' Dr Wily shouted, as this guy managed to get his robots nearly fried by accident, especially with all of the lightning on the ground and they all had to get onto ice to be able to do their stuff.

Frozen blades were up next for the witches that were still trying to do some stuff to be able to prove that Dr. Wily couldn't really stop all three of them with the masters and the men were discussing something.

''We can't step on eletricified ground-I mean how does that work?!'' Metal Man asked, as this guy was sure that the electric ground wasn't really viable in whatever world that these guys were in.

''A better question is...how are we going to deal with it?'' Fire Man suggested, as this guy was ready to use his fire in any way he could use it, but the night-time setting was working against him. ''Seriously, that's a REAL wall of fire.''

''I don't know, but we've got to think of something fast.'' Ice Man said, ready to do a bunch of cold things that included covering the ground in ice and he managed to think fast and well, as he had an solution. ''We could throw a bunch of ice blades to counter all of the fire!''

''...I don't know how that wasn't a solution.'' Metal Man told the two of them, as they were still backing up Wily in different ways.

''You try thinking and trying to stand up on slippery ground!'' Fire Man told the guy with the blades, as the plan was basically put into action by Metal Man drawing some blades, Ice Man turning the tempurature down on those blades to the point that they could freeze and threw them all at the same time.

 **'**

 **To be continued with Part 3, where the battles end and then Chapter 2...where the battle against these crazies really gets going and It might not come out for about a week!**


	14. Ch 1-C3: Getting Pretty Close!

**Disney VS Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 1: Two Weeks Later...**  
 **Act C3: Getting Pretty Close!**

 **'**

This amazing battle of new stratergies was getting a little bit more hotter than before, especially with some of the people that were trying to make use of their special power that, as a team, could actually burn through the witches' energy in one short throw and they were just kinda mad about things they were trying to talk about.

''Okay, who the heck are these girls?'' Metal Man asked, as this guy was basically throwing a few metal blades on autopilot, especially with all of things that were basically getting to be a little bit tiring for the robot. ''They knew how to slow us robots down.''

''We don't slow down...we just shut down.'' Ice Man proclaimed, as this guy was sure that he couldn't fight against whatever kind of ice that Mim was somehow able to work with, as the ice dragon thing was really breaking this guy's strategy of using blades infused with elements to broke the other two witches and it was getting a little odd. ''I don't think I can hold on for much longer.''

''Come on, you can hold on for a little bit longer.''

These three men were pretty sure that there was death facing them, as there was a major attack that was actually heading for these robots, as in...huge fireballs were ahead for these and they slid to the side...pretty scared of whatever else attack came next.

''I'm still ready to fight for...whatever Wily's doing!'' Flame Man proclaimed, as this guy was actually ready to bring the hard burn to Maleficent, who wasn't even battling these robots.

''I though this wasn't easy.'' Mim said, as she was actually trying to have some hard burns to the robots, who were actually kinda scared of this little witch and electric ground.

 **'**

The Robot Masdters knew when it was time to cut their losses and avoid being a statistic in the level, especially with all of the things that were actually being thrown their way and the weird things were actually making them feel a little bit overwhelmed with all of the power that was being thrown their way, but Dr. Wily was actually getting hit the hardest.

Maleficent's power wasn't really disupted for good reason, as the bad doctor was just trying to hit her where it would hurt the most, as hitting directly on the head was actually enough for this evil dude.

''Witch, you'll be gone!'' Dr. Wily proclaimed, as this mech could actually do the Top Spin for a good reason, as that was actually its most dangerous move in terms of it actually capable to breaking down buildings with its size and it was moving towards Maleficent and Diablo, who were just basically fire-dodging it. ''You cannot make my amazing creation to lose to you and your bird.''

''Oh, really?''

The witch and the bird was just ready to make the fire rain, as there was two meteor-like fireballs that were now raining down from the sky and Wily managed to top-spin away from the massive fireballs and then he had to make sure that he'd cut through the robes of the witch, as Maleficent wasn't really a fast runner.

Wily and Maleficent were just pretty mad at each other for some odd reason and they were ready to exchange a few more moves and several words that would signify something.

''Seriously, you'd think you would beat me with your magic skills, but I guess the powers of hell mean nothing.''

''You should use your words wisely or else these powers will BURN YOU TO DEATH!''

''I'm not dying any time soon.''

Wily was just ready to jump into some hard carrying, as this mech had a metal fist that was made to copy Guts Man skills and it was working pretty well with Diablo actually being knocked out by the single fist and Maleficent was just really bringing the evillest scowl that she could be able to bring.

 **'**

Dr. Wily noticed that the three witches were all focused on him, despite the ground going back to normal, because of the Robot Masters that were really sure that they couldn't do anything to these three, especially with the Wicked Queen trying out some minor spells that affected the battlefield...

...the fog was a new angle that was meant to do something other than screw the people who couldn't really see far into the thing and Dr. Wily didn't really have the flash upgrade yet, so it was kinda down to some kind of complicated plan and two of the three opponents didn't even need a plan of any kind.

The Robot Masters were just ready to defend against whoever was against Wily, as they were sure that this doctor didn't make bad decisions at all, as Flame Man basically was ready to put himself in the line of fire for this doctor, even though things were pretty much like a un-climbable hole.

''I'm ready to stop these witches from doing bad things!''

''But, we can't even stop this fire!''

Flame Man basically tried to deflect the huge beam of fire, but he managed to speed himself up with the speed turned too high, so things were just bad for him, as Metal Man couldn't really do anything and Ice Man was just trying to make it work, but he couldn't really do anything.

Wily's mech was actually just kinda pushed to the ground and the legs were basically messed beyond recognition, so things were immediately a non-starter for this guy and he was ready to do some negoitaiting.

''Okay, then you win...whatever you're trying to do.'' Wily told them, as the fog suddenly dissappated like it was meant to obstruct him and he was just ready to do a new comeback.

''...we just wanted to find Chernabog...seriously, people and their machines have become rude.'' Mim said, as she wasn't really sure that this woman was really

''CHERNABOG?! Wait, isn't he?''

''...Yes, it's ridiculously shocking.''

The three witches were actually looking kinda surprise that an EVIL doctor wouldn't know who he's working for and they were just ready to go away and let this doctor realize that he's been bamboozooled and these three were just prepared to go big.

''I wouldn't believe that I was working for THAT MONSTER!''

Dr. Wily took his pride in being a guy that was really trying to make his earning by making a bunch of robots and taking over the world and being a second fiddle to some guy that had incredible power.

''...Yes, it must be a dream to work for someone so evil.'' Maleficent told him, as he was definitely one of the best and somewhat pretty cool to most villains that knew of him...which was also a small group.

The rest of the witches and the doctor looked at her like she had some kind of problem that she didn't have already.

''He's a demon that-hmmm.''

The Wicked Queen was just feeling kinda annoyed about whatever was happening right now, as possible love was actually on the battlefield and things were just straight awkward for Mim, right now, as she didn't get to experience...whatever the witch was experiencing.

''Wow, I'd never thought that a big guy and a evil girl would have so much in common.'' Mim said, kinda happy that things were actually going a little bit smoother than before and the weird thing was that, the Queen was actually worried about something that would happen during whatever was going to happen with the meeting of Chernabog.

''That's what I am VERY worried about.''

The three witches were just moving onto Chernabog's actual caste, which by the way, was stolen if you couldn't really tell and these three were ready to prove something to this guy.

 **'**

 **TBC with Chapter 2, where Spiderman, Rashid and Deadpool deal with things in New Yorkm as they were to be a new crew of heroes and also Chun-Li and Cammy go on the start of a weird new adventure!**


	15. Ch 2-A1: Three Guys And Then Some!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act A: The Avengers Avenge**  
 **Part 1: Three Guys...and Then Some!**

 **'**

Spiderman and Rashid looked like they'd been through some weird stuff...aka battles that tired them out...or a battle that would've tired them out, as it was summer vacation ad it was definitely looking pretty hot, so a spider, Deadpool and Rashid were just trying to find some stuff to do, while they were waiting for...plans and these two were trying to record.

They were back on the rooftops, just wanting everyone to know that they all met together...well, it was just Rashid who wanted to do it, as Deadpool was just mad and Spiderman was okay with it, so...

''Erm, give me a reason why we shouldn't take this picture?''

''We've got crazy company and this company won't be fooling around.''

Rashid and Spiderman was just finally agreeing to this thing, while Deadpool got his picture taken for real and then he litterally ran away to...the HQ or something like that, as it was an dirty apartment that wasn't really filled with rats or anything nasty, but it was the mediocre kinda clean.

''So, this is HQ?''

''It's also my own place...temporarily.''

It was obviously Deadpool's place, as there was just a random bunch of swords, weapons and other stuff that wouldn't really matter at all...outside of the battlefield...quite litterally on the walls.

''At least the internet's amazing!'' Rashid proclaimed, as this guy was just straight up STREAMING the news that was actually happening in the streets that were adjecent to these guys and things were definitely going down in the avenues that basically where all of the actions were happening. ''And not a moment too soon!''

The news that was actually shown on his own awesome tablet and things were just as bad as they suspected, as the news shown that there was criminals that were pretending to be certain people through the use of power and they were bamboolizing the police department.

It also showed that the Rhino was back for some more, as even though he wasn't really related to the main group, he was also causing some trouble on an armoured van with the police officers kinda struggling.

And finally, the Green Goblin was really ready to cause some chaos that were really trying to attract some major attention from the main hero of this part of the city and he didn't even want to say anything and then the tablet instantly turned off.

''Come on, we've got no time to waste!'' Spiderman said, as this guy was just ready to stop the city from falling into chaos and he had just keep it open and keep it quick. ''We're gonna come back for you, pizza.''

Great food aside, the have-a-go heroes were ready to take on their own roles as the heroes that they should really be at the moment and the pizza was left in the oven to basically keep on being warm.

 **'**

These guys were ready to just prove that things weren't really so bad in this amazing city, as they were sprung into some heroism, as there was something that they all had to do for the moment, especially with their efforts being recognized by some of the citizens of these fans, with Rashid being unknown.

''Hey, what's going on here?'' Rashid asked, as there was an freaky villain that was able to do some crazy things that would have nothing to do with his own name, such as pretend to be him to place a crime on him, but it was obvious the real one just walked onto the scene. ''Didn't know I had some kind of imitator.''

Twelve looked at him like he had been caught in the act, as Rashid was just ready to bring the money back and the police officers weren't really able to fight against this awesome copy, so he did some real moves to prove that he wasn't the fake.

''Who are those guys?'' Mary Jane asked, as she was just trying to take some pictures of the situation that was basically going down in the city and the battle was finally getting started with those two getting into their fighting positions. ''Only one way to see.''

Twelve and Rashid cleared their space for them to fight each other, as Herald Square was basically the main place for the criminals to gather, as there was two more Twelves, so the windy guy was just getting pretty serious in the battle.

''I'm the real Rashid of the turblent wind...remember the name well.''

Rashid was just completely sure that these wannabes were ready to throwdown all at the same time, but his first hit was against the faker that was just trying to imitate his own moves, but the real playa was just throwing some basic punches and kicks.

The Twelves were actually part of a team that was really working pretty hard to basically fake their way to some place, as they were keeping some hard moves behind their backs.

 **'**

Meanwhile in Lower Manhattan, Spiderman was actually swinging towards the crime scene that was basically a retalling of a classic burglary...except with an insane guy that was in the mech for some odd reason and by the time the hero finally came around to the scene, the van was basically almost flipper over.

''Wow...robbery has evolved.'' Spiderman commented, as this guy finally was ready to be THE guy that was being an responsible hero and The Rhino was really prepared for this guy to stop him, as his new armour was litterally made to be hit very hard and make it not matter at all.

The Rhino was just ready to do some more intimidating, as he was looking sure that nobody would be able stop his machine and the police were definitely trying their hardest to stop him, as they tried to get some EMPs on him...but nothing.

They also tried the gunshots that would hurt a lot if they landed in the right places...they all landed in the wrong places.

And finally...some armoured truck was brought out for occassions like this one, as it was a supervillain fighting pretty hard and the truck was struggling, due to The Rhino having an slight advantage with his mechanical rhinoceros.

And then Spiderman jumped into the battle with some words that would help the police do their job, as they were kinda struggling to do this battle, especially with so much evil just running around for some odd reason.

''Police guys, keep on doing your job, because this guy's going to be stopped on my watch!'' Spiderman declared, as the police deserved their props for being able to stand against this Rhino for so long and this guy was ready to make good on his promise.

''Spiderman, you're gonna be dead meat by lunch!'' The Rhino shouted, as this guy was just ready to push the police tank back quite a bit and he finally managed to push it back completely with the tank rolling on its own and Spiderman's quick reactions, means that it didn't even roll-over. ''No-one gonna stop me from stealing my money!''

''I made a promise and I'm not gonna back out!''

The battle finally started for real, as the superhero and the supervillain started doing some daytime battling for all of the people that were just visiting or on lunch break.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty soon!**


	16. Ch 2-A2: Guys Saving NY!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act A: The Avengers Avenge**  
 **Part 2: Guys Saving NY!**

* * *

Spiderman and The Rhino were having a small-scale battle that was just surprising the heck out of Manhattan, as these two were ready to achieve their goals with their special powers, so things were just happening with Spiderman trying to make sure that nobody was hurt from this major incident.

The Rhino was just coming in with an quick charge that would potentially hurt Spiderman to the ground, as this guy was just willing to basically push anybody that didn't want to steal some money, but the spider had some better attack choices.

''Web swinging into there!''

The superhero was just kinda swinging over The Rhino, as he was just really swinging from street light to street light to basically starting hitting the giant mech in the glass window that would really take it to a slightly broken window and The Rhino basically took no damage from it, except to his own armour.

Spiderman was making some small hits to the giant mech, since this young guy was really a reponsible heroes that was just trying to beat up this huge rhinoceros mech.

''You're going to be a dead spider!'' The Rhino yelled, as he was just hitting the hero with a very strong punch that really made Spiderman get thrown back hard enough to end up rolling in the air, but then the young guy was just trying to attach to something.

''Wow, you're really dedicated to hurting me, huh?'' Spiderman asked, as this guy finally stopped the momentum with a quick swing onto another street light, but The Rhino was still charging very strong into the street lights for an obvious reason. '''YEAH!''

* * *

Rashid was just fighting fakes in the city of Manhattan, as this guy was just getting an ton of attention from the journalists, since the original turblent wind wasn't about to tear down the avenues that all of the rich people were really living on.

Journalists were following this new superhero around to get a really good story, as they were trying to get the best footage of the fight that they could possibly get, but the turblent wind was just blocking these camera people from getting into the fight.

''Guys, I've gotta fight this battle! You guys can wait a bit for an interview, though!'' Rashid shouted, just trying to keep their hopes from being smashed and fighting one of the fakes at the same time, so crazy battles were going down in front of the turblent wind. ''Man, you guys are ACTUALLY white...or grey!''

The original turblent wind was just ready to unleash his wind power, as this guy was really sure that no journalist was hungry enough for a story to put themselves in harm's way, as this guy was just trying to hit a faker that was just literrally pretending to be him

''Okay, what's with the weird science experiements?'' Rashid asked, actually sweating pretty hard at the prospect of being replaced by Twelve for no other reason than make the heroes public enemies.

This young guy was really attempting to make sure that the battle was won by the real young turblent wind of the city and this guy was just bringing some of the hardest hits.

* * *

Deadpool was just doing a bunch of random battling of a bunch of minions, as this guy had a bunch of random swords and guns ready for some battle that would kill anything including electric switches and oil plants, so of course, he just came in with some major battle with a bunch of random dudes.

''Wow...I heard of these guys, but I never knew they sucked so much!''

The guy shouted that, as Mad Gear were just trying to deal with the fact that things weren't so good in this version of Manhattan and they were definitely sure that they hopped worlds or something.

''Hey, uh, masked guy? Can you tell where this is?'' Abigail asked, 100% sure that things weren't really the same here.

''Firstly, welcome to...New York City! Secondly, you're a big issue.'' Deadpool told him, finally ready to fight a random bunch of people that was all in one place, so things were looking a little badly light and a little too packed.

''Hey, you're insulting me, right?'' Abigail asked, winding up his strongest punch for the hit on the real hitman and these two were sharing glares, because they both knew that they couldn't really lie to each other on anything, so they were preparing for battle.

''Yeah! And your gang sucks as well!'' Deadpool told Abigail, ready to start the fight earlier than intended, as this guy was actually slowly sheathings sword out of the holder that seemed.

''Man, you're gonna go so fast, your license to kill is gonna be taken!'' Abigail shouted, as this guy was releasing his own punch and making the punch rotate hard enough to prove that a hard punch could knock out anyone, as Deadpool just got hit on the top of the skull.

''Ow...''

Deadpool had some minor damage to that place, but he was the man that was going to do some major damage to the Mad Gear gang, especially with the ability to do some gunning, running and punching and Abigail and Hugo were basically the front line of defense for the gang and Deadpool was ready to bring some not-so-serious hits.

Deadpool was just kind of kicking Hugo in the chest with the wrestler two-footed kick with some guns firing, as the wounds were definitely hurting hard on the wrestler and Hugo just sprinted out of there.

''Okay, who's up for my weapons?'' Deadpool asked, confused at what was happening in this gang of pretend strong people.

* * *

 **To be continued pretty soon with Part 1c!  
Also, despite the chapter being short, this was kinda hard to make due to character and story issues!**


	17. Ch 2-A3: The Green Goblin's New Problems

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act A: The Avengers Avenge**  
 **Part 3: Goblin's New Problems!**

* * *

Spiderman was just dealing with the Rhino, as this young spider was just getting tired of fighting this odd criminal and the weird thing was that a ''friend'' of Spiderman just happened to appear on the scene and the epic battle was definitely continuing around the three of them.

''Come on, I've already enough problems dealing with this guy...what more do you want?'' Spiderman legitmately asked, as the Green Goblin was just flying into the situation like it was no big deal and he was just in the process of knocking The Rhino down.

Spiderman was just kinda stopping the Rhino by basically covering the front of the screen with web...stuff and this spider was definitely looking for something to stop the Rhino completely, as this guy was just trying to break open the front window.

The Rhino just kinda jumped out of his vehicle, as this guy was ready to do some heavy hitting punches to someone who dared to stop him and Spiderman was just trying to avoid getting hit by the toughest robber in Manhattan.

The hero was just swinging around the place and trying to make some major damage with his two legs coming together, but The Rhino was just taking it like he was made out of titanium and the battle was just getting that little bit bigger with Strider Hiryu somehow joining in to do some hurting.

''Well, the battle's big enough for the four of us...so...'' Spiderman said, as the ninja joined into the all of the craziness that was happening and the tag-team battling was just getting started.

* * *

...Rashid was still getting crap, even though he was obviously the real Arabian player, as he had to basically resolve his problems through basically doing some major justice to the borough of Manhattan and this fake turbulent wind guy wasn't really helping, so...

''Geez, can you stop?'' Rashid asked the faker, as this guy was just trying to basically clear his name through some of the good actions that he was doing right now, especially with all of the speed running that he had to do.

This guy was just back to fighting hard with his clone, even though he had a lot of good stuff to do in the meanwhile, so he was just trying to do both at the same time through some stupid moves.

''Why are you breaking the windows?!'' Rashid asked the fake guy, as this guy was just consistently almost getting hit by pressurised air and it had enough force to break a window easily and this guy was just returning the money to the bank ASAP.

The original was just finally giving the stolen money back to the bank's guys and the weird thing about this, was that the clone was actually going to run out of energy and that fake wasn't even moving as fast as before, so things were looking up.

''Uh, bank guy, I think my twin stole this money. I'm giving it back!'' Rashid explain, trying to avoid talking about his clone like they were actually clones and then he just gave back the huge bag of money back to the clerk.

''So, your twin's all white?'' The clerk asked, just really wanting an answer to that question and the odd thing about this question is was the twin just kinda peeked up and then it turned back into a Twelve. ''Er, was it a clone?''

''Yeah...thanks of the relief.'' Rashid said, finally breathing out and getting relaxed, as this guy didn't have to do some pretending anymore and the Arabian hero was just ready to pressure the clone into stopping its rampage. ''Anyways, I got a clone to stop.''

Rashid and Twelve #2 were having a fight in a bank, as they were just trying to kick their hardest in the middle of a small room and the fight was just plain awkward.

* * *

Strider Hiryu and Spiderman were taking the good fight to Lower Manhattan and they were up against The Rhino and Green Goblin and by now, the original point of the fight was starting to not really exist anymore, but it was taking on a new point.

''We need to stop them as soon as possible.'' Strider told Spiderman, as the destruction was starting to get a little bit over the top for the heroes to deal with face, while the villains were struggling kinda hard to even do some major damage. ''If we just leave them, we WILL put the city in danger.''

Strider Hiryu was going to deal with The Rhino, not out of his own choice, but because of Spiderman's grudge with the kinda ugly goblin, so the battle was actually starting to get red-hot.

''Sounds like a really good plan.'' Spiderman told Hiryu, as the two were actually battling the villains with a lot of force and a lot of pressure, since the ninja was just battling a common thief.

Spiderman and Green Goblin were doing an one-on-one thing and they were using all of their arsenal to try their hardest to knocking each other and, so Spiderman was just trying to his web swings to make his kicks hit quite a bit harder, while Green Goblin was trying to confuse Spiderman with his homing missiles.

The battle was definitely getting hotter and hotter.

* * *

 **To be continued pretty soon in Part A4, where the battle gets stronger and better and some warriors are sent out on an assignment!**


	18. Ch 2-A4: Guys Still Saying NY!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act A: The Avengers Avenge**  
 **Part 4: Guys Still Saving NY!**

* * *

Strider and Spiderman were still up against The Rhino and Green Goblin, as they were looking more determined to win this battle in the name of justice, as people were just taking pictures of these heroes and villains doing some hard battling...with Hiryu being a little apprehensive about being recorded on camera.

''Spiderman, this...rhino seems to be confused.'' Strider told him, as The Rhino took too many hits and he was just aiming...wildly, but his strength was 100%, so things were still breaking like windows and other important things, as Spiderman was just tying him up...with some extra strong web.

''I got him under control, so we can focus on the ugly goblin.'' Spiderman told the ninja, as this guy was basically able to keep the Rhino for the police to apprehend and then he could basically deal with his arch-nemesis...together.

''HAHAHA! What's your deal, fools?'' Green Goblin asked, as this guy was just dodging the attacks of the young spider and hitting him with the Pumpkin Bombs, as Strider was just hiding in an bush to avoid getting seen by the public again.

''I'm just a lone fool...but you're still a bigger fool than me!'' Spiderman proclaimed, as this guy was just really throwing some webs out of nowhere to basically stop the bombs and throw it back at the Goblin, who wasn't a slow man, as he just kinda dodged the bombs and the explosion that was behind him.

The battle was keeping on going one-on-one, as these two rivals were just using some of their strongest moves to basically make some hard hurting possible, as Strider had an metal lion on his own side and it basically allowed for the police to arrest him.

Also, Strider Hiryu basically left to avoid his identity being known to the public, as he was just battling in an practically empty 29th Street before that.

''Classic Strider...'' Spiderman said, as he was just kinda standing for a moment like an idiotic guy, before Green Goblin took the opportunity for an easy hit.

''Wow, words CAN hurt!'' Green Goblin stated, as this very smug goblin was just firing some Pumpkin Bombs at the young spider and the guy wasn't really in his best state.

The flying machine that the Goblin was actually flying on was basically not really working properly, but Spiderman managed to get through his machine and hit the Goblin...with a double kick.

''Okay, you may have won...this time, but I'll be back for more with you!'' Green Goblin proclaimed, as this guy was just throwing some bombs to mask where he was actually going.

Spiderman accidently got into the path of the bombs and he kinda got blinded by them, but at least save an powered up robber from terrorising Lower Manhattan and also for some strange reason, gained better press.

''Adios, Norman.'' Spiderman kinda whispered to the wind, as this guy was just swinging out of here to truly help the people that were in need.

* * *

Back at Avengers HQ, they were trying to deal with whatever's happening to the headquarters of the people that were trying to save the world and some of the heroes were pretty sure that there was some Soldier Slaves that were in other parts of the world...but they were weirdly enough focused on the heroes.

''I swear it's like we're magnets for this morphing beings.'' Cammy said in fustration, as she was just having to kick one with the help of Spiderman...who just threw it out of a open window.

''Yeah, I've noticed.'' Spiderman told her, as for a while before meeting the Green Goblin and the Rhino, the wannabes were actually copying him...pretty badly, though.

There was a pretty good working screen on the computer that was

''Okay, so there's clearly a lot to do to topple these...tyrants, for lack of a better word.'' Cammy told the people that were just trying to learn about the plan that was meant to take these guys as soon as possible and Chun-Li just dropped everything to listen to this. ''Sir?''

''Please call me Captain...'' Steve told her, as he was ready to tell people about the plan, wherever they were prepared to hear it or not, but the battle was happening outside of the HQ, so this plan was looking really solid.

''Soldiers, comrades in arms and friends, we may have one of the biggest issues to be ever seen to...this crazy universe...or at least our bunch of worlds.''

Captain America was in the mood to explain what was going down and what would potentially go down in the future, as there was a lot of chaos going around the universe.

''From what I can see, these Soldiers are part of a big organization that is trying to take over several worlds.''

Iron Man was definitely listening to Captain America's words, as the man was definitely speaking quite a bit of sense right now and it was lining up with a lot of information that Rashid was unintentionally gathering from several forum users.

''We may have quite a few heroes under our belt...but a lot of us can see that we're not going to be enough.''

Chun-Li and Cammy were sure that whatever the Captain had to come up with interesting, as there was actually a hero that was taking notes to made sure that they didn't forget, but these two had peeled eyes.

''If this situation is not contained than who knows what this...organization...could do to other planets, let alone this galaxy.''

Spider-Man was actually paying attention like this was one of his favourite things to do, Strider was actually keeping

''Therefore, I suggest that we need to find some more people that can fight against the evil that's beating up our spirit!'' Captain America suggested, being serious as he could be, especially with all of the vandalism that was going down in the city at the moment.

''Quick question...how are WE going to get more people?'' Iron Man asked, seriously wanting to go down to do some more recruiting of heroes.

''It may seem hard, but it's easier than you think.'' Cammy said, as there was heroes that were actually knocking on the door for an opportunity to fight again...quite litterally.

''Wow...that's gotta be some good timing.'' Iron Man noticed, as the two were coming in...right as the speech was about to end for some obvious reason and these two were actually part of the main crew of the Avengers...Black Widow...and The Wasp!

* * *

 **To be continued pretty soon in Part 5, where explanations happens and the adventure actually starts, as there's heroes that were basically ready to start devnturing**


	19. Ch 2-A5: Starting To Pick Up The Pieces!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act A: The Avengers Avenge**  
 **Part 5: Starting To Pick Up The Pieces!**

* * *

Deadpool was just doing his own stuff...like trying to get as many Mad Gear as down as possible, as he came back from eating some good food and he was finally ready to show off his own skills to the huge crew that was just down here...and lost.

''Come on, guys! I've got a lot of energy to spare!'' Deadpool proclaimed, as he got back to basically knocking out as many gang members as possible and he was sure that his guns were enough to do the damage, but his fists were just taking these guys down.

This guy was just in some kind of park, as these gang guys were just making this East Side park their own and it wasn't working, as the assassin had some time to crack jokes and crack some bones.

This old assassin just had the ability to kick some good butt, as he was able to make a STOP SIGN something that could be scary, as he managed to make his swings strong enough to knock three guys up into the air at once and then he just kinda was on a fountain.

''How do you say BOO-YAH again?'' Deadpool asked, celebrating the first part of a big battle and Abigail was actually back to do some more settling of the terms, but this guy wasn't even done with the mooks.

Poison and Abigail were both about to show people that Deadpool wasn't really the warrior that he says he was, as this guy was finally done with the mooks.

''Are you ready to have a fun time?'' Poison asked the quip-spewing assassin, just making sure that her whip was springy enough to give them the best punishment.

''Why didn't ya ask earlier?'' Deadpool suggested, ready for that punishment.

* * *

Deadpool was basically up against two of the leaders of the Mad Gear, as they were accidently in a place that they didn't really fit in and this regenerating mercenary with a big mouth was up against the girl with a big whip and the big man with tyres on his arms and this random park was the background of the battles.

''Seriously, you're gonna be going the speed limit into the wall!'' Abigail proclaimed, as his fists were definitely back for that second round.

''Hey, you can try, but you can't do that!'' Deadpool also proclaimed, readying himself to an handicap battle with two of the gang leaders and this small park was just getting attention. ''Also, lady, you're going to get it!''

Deadpool was just starting with a few kicks that seemed to be a little bit simple for a guy that was just wielding too much for something like this, as this guy's sick combat was just making Poison get the hits on him by keeping that whip armed and her kicks tough.

The assassin just kinda his own forehead and this guy was just really getting into something that was a little more serious, as the guns were actually starting to get pulled out and Abigail was just getting redder.

Abigail got tagged into the battle, as Deadpool was just keeping his guns angled and his approaches unpredictable, as the wrestler was just using his two strong arms to stop the bullets.

''Okay, I don't know how that's working, but I'm gonna make it not work!'' Deadpool proclaimed, just trying to get around Abigail's huge arm, as it was actually doing some damage to the big guy, but then the car enthuasist was just punching the little guy hard with his two arms.

The assassin was just basically flipping backwards to basically stop himself to getting knocked into the wall, but he was definitely wasn't standing as tall or jokey as before.

Abigail and Deadpool were actually trying to basically fight as hard as they could, as Poison was just coming back into the fray to do some awesome damage, but the assassin was just really making her his victim, as the amazing combo was really just getting started.

Deadpool was just using all of his weapons and his moves sans his own sword to basically knock Poison out with one single combo, but she jumped out of it and she was just going to do something important.

''Geez, don't blow your load all on one combo!'' Poison shouted, expecting a little more of the battles and spacing.

''Honestly, I didn't really wanna fight you.'' Deadpool said, just wanting to tell Poison that from the start and he was just looking towards Abigail for the real meat of the battle. ''Alright, buddy, time for the big one!"

* * *

While Deadpool and Abigail were actually trying to basically trying to basically work their hardest to make each other raw meat, there was some other guys that were just trying to defeat the remaining Soldier Slaves and they were just the usual dudes that were just trying to do the small stuff.

''Rashid, have you seen Deadpool? He hasn't been telling me ANYTHING.'' Spiderman said, as this guy was just webbing up the weakeast Soldier Slaves.

''I don't know...he DID say he was going to beat up Mad Gear.'' Rashid told Spidey, as the two of them were just trying to defeat these weak guys that were just attempting to cause problems.

These guy's numbers of enemies were soon dwindiling pretty soon, as the guys that were left were basically weakened somehow, but it wasn't really that big of a deal, as the Soldiers all turned into smoke anyways.

''Seriously, how many of these guys are there and why are they so bad at fighting?'' Spiderman asked, concerned about the skills of these villains.

''Maybe because they didn't go to fighting school!'' Rashid suggested, confindent about his own fighting skills and there was actually Slaves retreating. ''...I think they kinda made the right decision.''

''Whew! Glad that's over...'' Spiderman said, as he really needed to take five.

So that was what these two young heroes did, especially since there was a lot of talk surrounding these heroes that just did some cool stuff and there was four people in particular that people somehow really missed.

''Man, I'm getting a lot of traction for meeting up with these people.'' Rashid noticed, as he was just relaxing in some kind of cafe with Spiderman really noticing where those people. ''Seriously, though, I don't know where they are now!''

''Meh, they're probably out...doing more heroic stuff.'' Spiderman told the Arabian dude, definitely guessing right.

''I'm 100% sure of that.'' Rashid told the young spider, as lunch was just about to get started.

Little did they know, Spiderman guessed right, but they were in a new place that was VERY different to the type of stuff that they were used to.

* * *

 **To be continued in Act B, where the four missing (classic) heroes were actually trying to figure out why they were in Italy!**


	20. Ch 2-B1: Landing In Italy!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act B: Two Teams of Old Warriors!**  
 **Part 1: Landing In Italy!**

* * *

Somewhere in between Rashid and Spiderman rushing into HQ from lunch and Captain America inspiring for heroes to look for other heroes, there was four men that were really willing to get some more fighters onto their side...wherever they were villains or heroes didn't matter.

These guys were old heroes that may have been stuck for a day or two, but they were sure in the wrong place, as their clothes didn't match the 18th century-style location that was pretty much the sole motif of this city...aside from the odd gloominess and abuse of the Italian language.

''I don't know how long much we're gonna go without a battle...or an sign.'' Jin Saotome noticed, as he was just checking all of the buildings that were around and he couldn't understand a lick of what the signs were saying.

The guy was just ridiculously excited that he was just able to battle guys that were roaming all-around this world.

''It's been like an hour and I still can't-'' Jin shouted, really getting into his battle spirit and there was criminals that were spooked.

''Calm down...we could be caught!'' Captain Commando suggested, covering Jin's mouth to avoid their location being revealed by accident, as they were doing stealthy stuff.

Jin, Commando, Hayato and Joe were all people that were just sent through a portal that didn't really work properly and it just ended up sending them...here, but there was still plenty of problems here...and a good chunk of them weren't even caused by Chernabog's group of misfits.

''I was just saying I couldn't understand the signs...sorry about that.'' Jin whispered to the captain that was in command.

''No worries...things are afoot and I definitely sense that those grey guys are back again.'' Captain Commando said, not really sure what to call these faceless warriors with a almost unlimited amount of hidden potential.

''Geez, why are they so white?'' Joe asked, really wanting an answer and the awkward situation was just topping it, as there was ways it could end ''Because they haven't finished drawing?''

Hayato was actually kinda smiling, as it was a light moment in an lake of dark battles and a continent of stupid action, while the other two weren't impressed.

Speaking of Chernabog's group of idiots, they were still here and ready to do some chaos to this innocent Italian town and their words were pretty none except for Joe and Hayato's war cries.

''Are you ready?!'' Hayato stated loud and clear, as this guy with a plasma sword and a steel headband was ready to fight against these villainous Soldiers.

''Henshin to the max!'' Joe shouted, as he was going henshin for real and this young player was just really getting the battle started with a high speed combination.

* * *

Thanks to Hercules' horse running out of stamina, these four were pretty much in the same place as the forgotten hours and things were going to be straight up awkward when they both meet, but the situation was already slightly awkward, as all of the Italian was just a problem that was waiting to be blown up.

''Okay, so we're a member short, but at least Pegasus can get a good night's rest...'' Hercules said, just stroking his horse softly.

''Good...I wonder why we're ended up here, though.'' Phil legitmately asked, 100% sure that there was more of the grey guys moving around.

''It may have something to do with

The horse was just litterally running into the nearest stable that it could find, as if he wasn't really tired as heck and Pegasus was definitely going in the right direction and scaring everybody.

''I'd say that would be a problem, but we've got bigger ones coming in.'' Philocetes said, helping Hercules to see that the Slaves were back.

These guys were able to basically take it in turns, as there was only three Slaves fighting at a time for very good strategic reasons and the three warriors were willing to do the same thing...even though it was practically two and a half all things considered.

Merlin was just basically ready to use his powers to do what could be considered something that was a little bit more violent, as he turned into a goat to try help the others.

And sure enough, the Soldiers were litterally getting stacked on Merlin's horn and the wizard master was just actually getting scared of how easily these guys were going down and they were getting knocked down as well.

''Does anything think this is slightly inhumane?'' Merlin asked, starting to ask the important questions.

''It would be, but these fake people are even more inhumane than us.'' Hercules stated, as he was just trying his hardest to stop these soldiers from actually hurting other people that were just living there hard.

Phil was just using his two horns to make some holes in these Slave Soldiers, as these holes were enough to get them through this thing and Merlin was just able to use his magic to boost Phil's power up.

The Soldier Slaves were just being dusted in a way that was pretty much amazing, as Phil was just throwing some weak punches and then throw up them with some hardcore horn flipping.

''Thanks, Merlin.'' Phil told the wizard, who was just trying to give a thumbs up.

The rest of the soldier slaves were just leaving to regroup and become a group that could actually beat up people comptently and Phil was in a celebratory mood.

''Hercules...I must tell you that these faceless beings can shape-shift, so go in without a plan at your peril.'' Merlin told the other two.

The wizard master was behind the other two heroes, who were actually after the Soldier Slaves that were just running away and the wise owl was sure that she could find where they are.

''Something tells me that the owl might know where they're going.'' Hercules suggested, as the owl was actually pointing west of where the Slave Soldiers were actually going.

Merlin wouldn't even question the owl's wisdom, as it was sure to come up in bounds and leaps and Arthur finally managed to catch up with the guys, but he was sure that things were alright.

''So, what were you men doing?'' Arthur asked, as this guy was carrying an lance of dust and metal for some strange reason.

''Fighting beings of dust!'' Phil shouted, completely serious about that statement.

''Hah, I was doing the same battles...earlier!'' Arthur said, confindent that he was just dropped to do some amazing battles.

* * *

 **To be continued pretty soon!**


	21. Ch 2-B2: And They're Together!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act B: Two Teams of Warriors!**  
 **Part 2: And They're Together!**

* * *

These two teams were actually straight up meeting each other and bumping on the street and seven warriors and one wise wizard was finally meeting each other for the first time and they weren't really in a good mood...or at least Joe and Phil wasn't in one, as the other six were about to watch a fight go down.

''Hey, what's your big deal? You're just gonna not watch-'' Philocetes shouted, complete with a bit of rage to compensate for something.

''There's like alleyways everywhere...besides, we literally knocked into each other!'' Joe tried to say, just trying to defend his case from a angry cenotaur.

These two were actually kinda drowned out by the other six members doing an very awkward introduction and slightly less awkward re-introductions, as the new guys were really liking each other's abilities.

''So...are you the real Hercules?'' Hayato asked, just wanting to know if he was the real deal or not, but Arthur was just looking at him like an idiot.

''Of course he is...you heathen!'' Arthur shouted, as Pegasus was definitely a sign that this Greek-clad hero was the legend he was.

''I probably shouldn't prove it.'' Hercules said, just feeling awkward about his own skills, especially in a place populated with so many people.

''You don't have to lift bricks...just throw an empty barrel or something.'' Hayato told Hercules, who wasn't sure if that would get suspicious looks from a couple of people.

''But what if someone wants to use that barrel?'' Hercules suggested, still not able to harm anyone's properties and Commando was just sure that he was the real deal.

''...You seem-'' Hayato tried to say, before Commando just kinda pushed him away.

''Okay, Hercules, you don't need to prove who you are.'' Captain Commando, knowing that the legend had a really good heart inside all of that strength and he was just looking at Hayato like an idiot.

''Honestly, my trust isn't that strong.'' Hayato said, as his background was really shady.

''Yeah, I've noticed.'' Commando noticed, as he was starting to notice something else that was important to whatever he was doing.

''So, what the heck was that?'' Hayato asked, as there was a hat that dropped for some odd reason and these guys were ready to do some investigating.

* * *

Anyways, Merlin and Commando were kinda leading the now split pack of five, especially with what could lurking in that specific place that they were going due to what this place was known for and they were just getting started in their endavours to oust...someone.

''So, Phil, what's your deal with Hercules, anyways?'' Joe asked, as things were kinda smoothed over.

''You know, basically made him the hero he is today.'' Phil said, just keeping it short and simple.

''Geez, you guys must have trained a lot.'' Joe said, really looking for some stories about Hercules' endavours and adventures.

''Uh huh...this young kid fought a lot of monsters.''

''Come on, you'd want to tell me one story!'' Joe said, excited to hear what Hercules did to kick those monster's butts to the next level.

''Herc, can you help me out here!'' Phil suggested, just trying to get Joe off the potentially awesome story trail.

''I think we're about to enter a battle.'' Hercules noticed, as he was sure that he was finding shadows of donkeys that were walking just towards someplace. ''What kind of man herds horses in-''

''-plain sight, right?'' Merlin asked, figuring what the iron-clad hero was actually going to say, making Hercules kinda shake his head in a bit of confusion.

''...Yeah.'' Hercules said.

''By the way, they're donkeys.'' Merlin told Hercules, as the two were looking a little bit more grumpy.

''I swear, SOMETHING doesn't feel right, but-'' Hercules said out loud, just kinda getting the attention of a fox.

''Remember, you should use your words wisely.'' Merlin told the warrior, as they were about to be found.

These five were just hiding in some kind of alleyway, just losing the attention of the fox with some ragged clothes that looked pretty Victorian and his top hat was looking pretty colorful, but so did the rest of this clothes.

''Goddamn it.'' Joe whispered, just pressed against a wall for some dumb reason.

These five didn't really know where they were going, but they were definitely going wherever the donkeys were at, as Merlin was just standing back in case things were getting crazy.

* * *

The other three warriors were just following the donkeys to wherever they were going, as they were all sure that this was a weird thing that was happening AND they weren't really scared at all, so they were just going into the town and doing what they wanted to do.

''Thou should deal with thy arrows!'' Arthur proclaimed, ready to deal with the hooded guys that were just causing havoc.

Hayato and Commando were just going in on the hooded guys, as the axe battle was just getting started with the three of them ready for battle.

''Oh, you're not going to like this!'' one of the dressed in black men said, as he was wielding that weapon like it was part of life.

''Trust me, I'm going to make you feel the same way.'' Hayato told the hooded man, as he was just jumping into battle with a little bit of a stratregy...

...just try to knock him out with some plasma..

Hayato was just trying to deal some major damage to the axe-wielding villain and vice versa, as both of their moves weren't really hitting their intended target, as the weapons hit each other.

Captain Commando was a little bit more direct, as he was just making some moves on the hooded people like they were just people that were dumb enough to take him on, as these men were just getting defeated.

Arthur was just poking some things with his giant lance, but his lance was definitely getting cut by the axes and these hooded men were definitely holding their own against this bearded midget knight.

* * *

 **To be continued pretty soon, as the big boss comes out of his hiding spot and the next part will come out sooner than a month...and a half!**


	22. Ch 2-B3: Donkey Issues!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act B: The Missing Warriors!**  
 **Part 3: Donkey Issues!**

* * *

Phil, Hercules and Joe were actually slowly gaining up on wherever these donkeys were actually going towards, as they were starting to move into a creepier and creepier place and Merlin was just staying back and dealing with some more magic.

''I swear the deeper we go, the creepier this thing gets...'' Joe said, as the decor in the cave wasn't really inviting.

''Yeah and so are these guys with axes.'' Phil stated, just ready to deal with these guys.

''Whoever these guys are, they're blocking us from where those donkeys are at.'' Joe answered, as the cloaked men were just blocking with their axes.

''So, we've just gotta beat them up...'' Phil said, just being simple with his words.

''Okay, we definitely need to rescue these donkeys quickly.'' Hercules whispered to his two teammates, who were ready to take up the fight. ''I feel like there's some dark magic involved...but how?''

''No time for answers here-'' Joe said, before he got an axe to the face.

The guys with axes weren't taking no for an answer, as they were swinging straight for the midget superhero and he was just dodging like they weren't that strong.

Joe was just using his own henshin-power to deal with it, as this young guy was just flipping all around the axe-wielding thugs to basically hit them with some moves that didn't look like.

Phil was just using his two horns to cause some major damage to the axe-wielders, as they were just protecting a huge criminal that apparently was selling transformed donkeys.

Hercules was doing something that was a lot different to the other guys, as he was sure that the issues with these donkeys were a lot different to other people he has saved...emphasis on people.

''WHOA, is that Hercules?!'' one of the kids shouted...from a pen.

The extremely strong hero was just sure that he heard a voice coming from that exact pen, but all he could see was donkeys that had clothes on.

''I swear I could hear a child's voice-'' Hercules said, as the donkeys were just staring at him.

''Yeah, it's the guy!''

''Hercules, over here!''

The godly hero was just a little scared by the voices of the donkey children, as he was sure that he could basically figure out what happened.

The man also ripped out the fence that was seperating the non-talking donkeys and the talking donkeys, as they were all really willing to escape.

''I don't know what kind of monster would just turn you guys into donkeys.''

''It's all because we've been bad kids...at least that's what the man in the hat says.'' one of the kids says, as he was just wearing a light blue sailor outfit.

''No matter how bad you've been, that man in the hat has done much worse things on you guys.'' Hercules told the kid donkeys, as he was just also opening the crates to rescue the others.

''Thank you...are we going to be stuck like this?'' the same kid said, just not ready to deal with being a donkey all of his life.

* * *

The others were actually just doing som random battle, as it was pretty much waking up all of the neighbours in the neighbourhood, as there was a huge battle was happening with the heroes and the wooden humanoids.

They were also actually near the Red Lobster, which was apparently where these heroes wanted to be.

''I swear, I've had too much to drink today...'' one of the guys that was just peeking out of the window today.

''Yeah...maybe you should sleep a little bit.'' his wife said, as he was just getting done from cleaning the house.

Back outside, Captain Commando, Hayato and Jin were definitely going to work on their enemies, who were actually using their own hands to basically make them weapons.

Captain Commando wasn't really with his own team, but he was definitely ready to do his own thing, as he was just definitely doing some awesome moves, as he was just sure that his friends were coming.

Jin was just happy to join him, as he wasn't really able to be with his own mech, his own Blodia, so the two of them combined were able to clear out the street and put out fires that were started by the faceless beings.

Meanwhile, Hayato and Arthur were just knocking these guys like they were nothing too interesting, as the Soldier Slaves were starting to get dwindled.

''I can foresee that a man is going to come out of somewhere and fight us.''

''Wait...you sure?''

Hayato was definitely a little blind to whatever was happening behind him, as he was just straight up cutting the Soldier Slaves down like it was no big deal, but Arthur was just sure that someone WAS coming.

''Seriously, you need just focus on these little guys...'' Hayato said, as he was sure that the battle was starting to get hotter.

''Watch your head!'' Arthur exclaimed.

''Can you please stop-''

''I AM WARNING YOU!''

Arthur and Hayato were actually pretty sure that there was someone bad behind them, as Hayato was definitely finding it kind of hard to make the sword swing like he could normally.

''Whoever's grabbing this sword, you're just making it easier for us to hit you...''

''GET READY!'' Jin yelled at the tall man, not scared of him.

Hayato, Arthur, Commando and Jin were all looking at this new fighter in the block, as he was definitely someone that didn't want to be messed with.

This man was definitely tall, fat and pretty old, judging by his old white hair...and his huge red overcoat was leaving a lot to the imagination, as he was also wearing loose brown pants, two big brown gloves and two boots that were made to ride a coach.

He was the Coachman.

''Who the hell are you to challenge me!''

''We know your damn crimes! You've been abusing children...'' Commando said, struggling to hold his anger back. ''...just for monetary gain.''

''And what's wrong with that...I take bad kids and turn them into donkeys to sell them off to the mines...''

Captain Commando's scowl was just growing, as Jin Saotome was just trying to resist fighting this man.

''...so that they would get a lesson and my-''

''We've heard enough...'' Jin said, as he was sure that this guy didn't need to do any more explaining. ''...you won't escape, buddy.''

Jin was just unusually calm, as Hayato was just preparing his own sword, Captain Commando was just looking ridiculously focused and Arthur was just horrified beyond belief.

''The better question is how long you've been doing this shit?!'' the guy with the very spiky shoulders asked.

''Enough to make my riches worth more than all of those people combined...''

Coachman was actually joined by Honest John, who was just ready to do some major battle.

''Oh, so you're the troublemakers, eh?'' John asked, just ready to outfox people with his knife. ''I have always wanted to do this.''

The clothed fox was just imitating an slice to the throat, as the heroes were just down for a good battle.

Coachman and Honest John were a team that relied on their weapons, the whip and the knife...but things were not as they seemed at the moment.

* * *

 **To be continued pretty soon in Part 4, where the two seperate battles continue, as one was a battle of strength and the other was another kind entirely!**


	23. Ch 2-B4: The Second Big Battle

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act B: The Missing Warriors!**  
 **Part 4: The Second Big Battle!**

 **You didn't expect an wait time of almost a month for the next part of this chapter and this was mostly because I forgot...I hope you can enjoy this part of a chapter and I hope that I make the next part sooner than that!**

 **Disclaimer: The following characters and locations that I used in this fan fiction are owned by The Walt Disney Entertainment, Capcom and Marvel Entertainment and all of their subsidiaries, meaning that, besides from a few things, I don't own any of these things...also, this story won't be resold for money!**

* * *

Hercules was definitely fighting an hard-to-win battle, but it definitely wasn't impossible, as he was just leading the donkeys that were unsold to a location, where they weren't embrassed.

''No way! You're the real deal?!'' one of the kids exclaimed, whose name was Sampson.

''I guess so.'' Hercules said, not sure what to do. ''I need you guys to be quiet...or this Coachman guy-''

''He's very mean.''

''He sold off our friends.''

''And he does a lot of very bad stuff...''

''Okay, I hope I'll get you guys back to normal ASAP...I don't know how, though.''

Hercules was with a group of people that weren't sure what they were and the kids felt the same way, as they both onlooked each other in the night skies, just looking for a solution.

Samson sighed again, just wanting to ask a question.

''When are we going to get back to our mommies and daddies?''

''I don't know about that...''

Things were about to become a little bit off, as the candlelight was starting to dwindle down.

* * *

The number one thing was that there was a battle going on and nobody was willing to take a single loss from this battle or else, they were going to have to answer to somebody.

''You're just a walking time-waster.'' Coachman told Joe.

''And you're about to be beaten by this time-waster!''

Joe was just going straight in with a really good overhead kick, but that whip was definitely doing some wonders, as the Coachman wielded it like it was his partner.

Joe wasn't a guy that was willing to give up though, as the basic kicks were just working good enough, as he managed to keep the Coachman close and Hayato and Honest John were ready to do some dishonest moves.

''I wonder how you got that name...being as dishonest as you have been.'' Hayato told the fox guy.

''You've ever heard of irony? Of course not, you've got part of a helmet!''

These guys were actually doing some sword styling...or rather, knife-styling, as these two were both just fighting with some unusual moves, even if it was really obvious that these two were getting close.

Honest John was just trying to move really quickly to avoid hitting Hayato's swords...as he wasn't really a swordsman.

Either way, Hayato was just going easy on the fox, despite how hard Honest John was just struggling to actually hold his own knife.

Hayato definitely managed to get slashed in his leg with the knife, because of Honest John's dishonest moves, but that was nothing compared with whatever Hayato did to the fox, as he just did four slashes to the fox.

Even if Honest John's clothes were the parts that took the most damage compared to the rest of him, Hayato's point got through and right now, it was pretty much cutting fruit.

''Yeah, I'm not much a fighter...I just have this knife.'' Honest John told him, making Hayato just getting closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin and Joe were completely tag-teaming Coachman and these guys were just fighting as hard as they could, even if they were just ''time-wasters.''

Jin Saotome was definitely still competent without his robots, as he was just attempting to make some damage onto the very criminal guy with his Cyclone.

Joe was just trying to avoid breaking some stuff, as Joe was just doing some hard moves to the criminal with some weak moves...in his superhero costume.

Jin and Joe were just jumping onto an awning to bring hard onto the ground...even if it was stupid, as Coachman was just whipping his way through the duo.

''Come on! You can't be this weak!'' Jin yelled, hungering for a bigger battle.

''I don't care...I've got better things to do like take stupid children-''

Jin was just ready to knock him out with his Great Cyclone, as he was just coming in with some anger and heat, but there was just one straight hit that managed to knock him down hard.

Jin just had this hard whip wound on both of his legs, but more importantly, his leg muscles were messed up BADLY.

The Japanese guy was just trying to stand up to battle once again, while Joe was just going in on the fat guy that was just...struggling at this point.

Hayato was just tending to Jin's injuries, so Joe upped his game and he went-

''Mach Speed!''

From that moment, Joe was just moving through the Coachman like he was some kind of post, as he was just straight up chaining simple kicks and simple punches to knock him out...in the end, Coachman wasn't _technically_ knocked out, but he wasn't able to stand up.

''I don't even know what you're doing here...just get lost, you blokes.'' Coachman coughed.

The trio were sure that they did SOMETHING really good, as there was a lot of cheers for these guys, but they were definitely sure that they did their job.

They were just going back to base...somehow with Arthur following not so far behind and he was just not sure what happened.

''What events has transpired since I left you...men...to. You dealt with this very cruel man and his servants!'' Arthur shouted. ''Thee aren't-''

Arthur was just looking a little confused at what happened, but he smiled anyways, as he knew that this was good.

* * *

 **To be continued pretty soon with Part 5, where more things get revealed and the heroes get back!**


	24. Ch 2-B5: Warriors Part Again!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act B: The Missing Warriors!**  
 **Part 5: Warriors Part Again!**

 **Note: Honestly, it shouldn't really take this long to knock out a chapter of this thing, but honestly it's time for three warriors to get back to their base!**

 **To the first review I got, I should have told you a while ago, but don't worry about Deadpool being the only jokester in this fanfic, because Chapter 3 is definitely going to have more characters throwing a few jokes here and there!**

 **To the other review I got, I couldn't really find some kind of Disney category, so I just picked Kingdom Hearts, mostly because it's mainly based around Disney characters!**

* * *

Arthur, Joe, Jin and Hayato were sure that their job wasn't even remotely done, as there was people that were kinda awake and kids that needed to be turned back into normal children.

These guys were definitely a little worse for wear, especially since one of them was just wearing their injuries pretty clearly and these guys were on the rooftops.

''Urgh...did we do it?'' Jin asked, struggling to stand up.

''Honestly, as long as he's arrested, we might as well have did it.'' Hayato said with a smile of satisfaction fading. ''Honestly, this guy's crimes have definitely transcended whoever he is...the fact he does it for money and doesn't even what happens to those children just...''

''You know, even if he did all of those crimes, at least he's doing the time.'' Joe exclaimed.

''That's good, but what happens to all of the children that have already turned into donkeys, being used and abused by someone who only sees those children as dollar signs.'' Hayato explained.

''I think they're gonna turn back, if it works. Man, I can just see Hercules and Merlin attempting to do something.''

''I hope it's sooner rather than later.'' Hayato said, holding back his tears.

Right there and then, one single tear just dropped from the plasma sword-wielder's eyes.

Either way, they had to go back to HQ, as being missing for several days wasn't looking good on their record, so they basically went back to base with some kind of teleportation device that was on their wrists.

''Jin, we're gonna get a doctor to fix you up...alright, buddy?'' Hayato asked, carry Jin.

''Come on, my legs didn't get chopped off...they just got hurt ridiculously badly.'' Jin smiled, as the last member was just looking to join the club.

''Man...I hope Arthur manages to do something...I mean he can't get back here, so...'' Joe said with a hint of worry.

These three teleported back to wherever they actually were at before and it was definitely not the pretty place.

* * *

Hercules was just starting to feel like he was waiting for something and Merlin was just fighting the curse for some odd reason, as the two were just fighting to get these guys back from donkeys...even if one of them couldn't do anything to help.

''Come on, you're Merlin! Everybody apparently says you're the best guy ever!'' Lampwick shouted, being the only one that turned back into a child.

''I'm trying to do this and you're not helping.'' Merlin said, feeling the fustration get over him.

Merlin's magic just stopped, when all of the sudden the children got turned back into kids somewhat instantly and the duo were pretty stunned.

''Uh, tell me what happened again?'' Hercules asked, struggling to compherend the magic.

''The curse wore off and the kids are donkeys again...honestly, that seems awfully strange.'' Merlin said, a little suspicious of the ''curse''

''Wait, are you the best guy ever?'' Samson asked, a little confused.

Hercules and Merlin were definitely a little confused by this very sudden change, but also elated by the fact by these children were running back to wherever they'd thought their moms or dads were.

Well, that still left a very good chunk of the kids left, who were definitely a little scared of how they would get back to their mommas.

They didn't know what could possibly happen next, as Merlin couldn't even really do a spell to put them back where they needed to.

* * *

Arthur had to do some diplomatic work and he was ready to do it with a big amount of force and his very long lance was good enough to make a small guy pretty threatening.

''Give me your answer on why you wanted to work with this man?!'' Arthur shouted, just putting the lance at where it hurts.

The guard still had his mask on, but he was definitely a scared man as the king was exerting his short, but strong power on him.

''Answer me...please!''

''Okay, I'll give the answers to your question. Just don't do that with your lance again.'' the guard told him, as Arthur just stopped lancing at his crotch.

Arthur and the guards along with two of the guards were just ready to hide in some sort of unseen place of Pleasure Island.

The first guard looked slightly out of place

This place was definitely fitted in this island, but little did the guards know that this place was definitely worth what most people rumoured about this island.

''So, what do you think of this clearly very questionable place?'' Arthur asked.

''I have seen a lot of kids go into that hellish location and seemingly never come out of that island. Despite the name, this island is only pleasurable for that one man, as the kids get a really raw deal out of this...hellhole.''

''Who is that forsaken man?''

''This man is called the Coachman and he is a very terrible person. He turns those badly-behaved kids into donkeys with his own powers and he only does these heinous acts for cash.''

''You seem to care a lot about these children! Even if they're disrespectful, whoever this man is...has no respect.''

Arthur and the guard seemingly got angrier and angrier as they kept on talking.

''Even if they're badly behaved, this man is definitely the worst of the worst. Trust me, his powers extended even further than that...Honest John doesn't even like it and he lies a ton! Put it this way, this man's black magic screws over all of us guards.''

''Thanks...I don't know how long he has been doing this, but now is the time to send that man to hell.

The two other guards were definitely on-board with this idea, as they've been woken up to their master's misdeeds.

It was the only thing that they could do, after just going with their master's mad and monstrous plan, as the four of them were ready to deal with it.

Either way, these guys were ready to help out whenever they could and they were getting prepared.

Also, the guard that Arthur was talking to looked a little odd with their blonde locks, but the king wasn't really questioning that.

* * *

 **To be continued pretty soon with Act C, where Chun-Li deals with the witches...somehow!**

 **Also, this weird story to be continued quite a while into the future!**


	25. Ch 2-C1: Birds, Bees and Robots!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act C: Meeting With A Devil!**  
 **Part 1: Birds, Bees and Robots!**

* * *

Dante, Captain Marvel and Chris were two dudes that were definitely of the tough variety, as they were both sure that they were really gearing to do some harsh attacks on whatever was riding in his fields.

Chris just wanted to make sure that these fields weren't really laid with traps, as he was a keeping an keen eyes on everything that these fields contained.

Dante was a little bit of an idiot on the ''watching out for traps'' part, but no guy had more moves or weapons than him and he was essentially fully loaded to the logical extreme.

Captain Marvel just straight up had powers, so she was essentially ready to take it and make this worth it.

And already, they litterally ran into a bunch of birds that were fakes, but they were also litterally lit up, meaning that this was already getting a little bit serious.

''Those are some birds.'' Dante noted.

''Well, that's some pretty demonic stuff!'' Captain Marvel shouted, just trying to take them down.

Captain Marvel was just trying to punch these guys out of the sky, as they only died one-hit, but they were seemingly coming out of nowhere.

''You know...somehow, these guys keeping on appearing from nowhere.'' Dante noted again, as he was just shooting those birds that kept on appearing. ''Whoever made these guys are awesomely evil.''

Captain Marvel and Chris were sure that they were just getting nowhere, since they were both just using their abilities to their best and they were just getting more and more birds and some were tailor-designed for these heroes.

''Yep, those are birds and I can see that a witch is creating them from a high tower.'' Chris said, looking at a tower. ''She's definitely trying to distract us from getting to her place for obvious reasons!''

These guys were completely sure that there was something sketchy going on, as they were just looking at something that was a little bit familiar.

* * *

Their sights were not betraying them, as they were sure that they were seeing Dr. Wily, who just happened to be happier than ever that there was a battle happening.

The sky was pretty damn dark, as the moon was the only that was just pretty much lighting it up, as they were actually on a somewhat narrow bridge over a river with a bunch of thorns.

''Wily, you don't even have to do this. I know jobs are hard to get, but you shouldn't protect a group that probably would destroy you for no apparent reason.'' Captain Marvel explained, trying to knock some sense into the evil scientist.

''I was pretty much there from the start, so you can't say anything to stop me.'' Dr. Wily replied with a crazy, but confindent look. ''This group NEEDS robots to give an iron grip on the world.''

''...And as long as us heroes band together and fight for all of the good things that evil can't take, that iron grip isn't gripping anything!'' Chris replied very confindently.

''Honestly, my robots will be able to help people that need it...and to crush Mega Man, X, Zero and Axl and whoever the hell is part of your heroic organisation!''

''Just because you can be part of a villain's club, doesn't mean you have to waste time with the monologue so hard.'' Dante said, just trying to start a battle on the bridge.

Dr. Wily just realized that he was wasting time and he unloaded eight of his best robot masters on the three heroes, but that was soon to be five, X and Zero dropped in like they were just meant to be there.

''Oh...OH...wait, this doesn't make sense.'' Dante said.

''I feel the same exact way.'' X joined in.

''So, you two have come here to fight...If only Asura was here...he knew how to punch.''

''Honestly, that doesn't matter.''

X was right, as Dante managed to get knocked back thanks to some leaves, but he just slammed on the bridge to just make Wood Man bounce back just as a hard.

The battle was just getting started and the fighters were just going all in on the robots and Dr. Wily was just hanging around to just watch his new and improved creations fight hard on a small bridge.

''You know, there's always a point where things seem stupid. I'm 100% sure that this battle is one of those times.'' Captain Marvel remarked, as Guts Man somehow managed to fall off the bridge.

Everybody, regardless wherever they were the villains or the heroes were sure that this bridge was just meant to go from Maleficent's new and distinctly dark castle to the rest of Aurora's kingdom.

Either way, it was time to unload their moves onto these robot masters.

* * *

 **To be continued pretty soon with the heroes just doing some fighting against these amazing robot masters!**


	26. Ch 2-C2: Robot Tricks!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act C: Meeting With A Devil!**  
 **Part 2: Robot Tricks!**

 **Honestly, I was more focused on Super Ridonculous Race and my new Total Drama story! But, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

The Robot Masters were up against four heroes that were just looking like that they were all sure that this wasn't the main event of this odd visit, as they somehow managed to get an invitation to this place.

The bridge battle was far from over, as Dante was just feeling a rush come on, Chris was just using his guns to whittle down Metal Man's health, Chun-Li was just straight doing some old school fighting and Captain Marvel was just fighting a strong Air Man & Fire Man combination.

With the guys, they were definitely doing something as Metal Man and Water Man weren't working too well together and they were cutting down the robot masters' health.

''Metal and water don't exactly mix together...don't take inspiration from-'' Dante said, before dodging a wave of Metal Blades that was just thrown at him.

Chris wasn't so lucky, but he definitely didn't get cut at all, as he just narrowly got splashed by Water Man.

The two guys were definitely going to have to use their weapons wisely, as Chris was just attempting to burn up the water that the Robot Master was just giving him.

That flamethrower wasn't really the strongest thing that was out there, but it was doing pretty okay fending off Water Man's straight fire, but actually went straight down on him.

Chris just fired directly at Water Man, walking backwards to avoid taking more damage and he was sure that the robot was just trying to confuse him into just standing there.

Dante was just using all of his skills just evicrate Metal Man, as the half-demon half-human guy was just somehow slicing through Metal Man's blades.

''Well, this ain't going to be smooth.'' Dante commented.

''Luckily, I can just jump just as fast!'' Metal Man exclaimed.

Dante was just quickly following Metal Man with his skills, as he was sure that Metal Man was ready to go down pretty easily.

Metal Man was just getting some blades in on Dante, as the half-human, half-demon guy was just ready to finish him off easily.

* * *

X and Zero were sure that these guys couldn't combine their weapons to make each other toast, as Shadow Man, Ice Man and Snake Man was just somehow managing to make them give a great fight.

They basically moved from the bridge for obvious reasons and they just kept their fighting going on, as X was just looking a little trumatized by the strange events that were happening.

Zero was just doing some normal stuff, you know, using his swords, using his special weapons and using those weapons on his sword to cause some crazy moves.

These two were just trying to make sure that they were able to hit their hardest on the bridge, as the snakes were actually hiding in the shadows, as it was really obvious that X was just able to make it work with his weapons.

''Is this really the path that you want to go down?'' X asked the Robot Masters, who were just looking at him like an idiot. ''Serious question? You _actually_ did-''

''Shut up.'' Shadow Man, just throwing a smoke screen and hilariously enough, throwing stars.

X just slid under the smoke screen, just as Shadow Man was just throwing the stars at Zero, who just stopped them from moving very quickly with his special attacks.

''These guys don't listen to reason...for some reason.'' Zero said, not sure what the heck was happening.

''Honestly, I don't know if we...can even stop them.'' X said worryingly.

These two were definitely doing some damage to Shadow Man who was just increasingly getting hit more and more, until he couldn't really take it anymore and somehow Snake Man and Ice Man was just fighting on.

Shadow Man was just resting, as Ice Man was definitely struggling to keep up with Zero's and X's combined attacks, as the Boomerang Cutter was definitely making him knocked out.

''Ergh, this is definitely bad, Snake Man.'' Ice Man said, apparently being his dying words.

Ice Man was knocked out and Shadow Man was in no condition to fight and it was really obvious that X wanted to just drop the fight, even if Zero was a little too eager to starting fighting.

Snake Man was just firing at where Zero would be and at X, as the snakes were actually faster thanks to an good upgrade and there was definitely a bit of trouble.

* * *

Chun-Li and Captain Marvel were definitely trying their hardest to make sure that the killer Air Man and Fire Man combination, as they were both just doing their things seperately, as the two of them somehow was not managing to burn the grass.

''Okay, this is a little strange. So, they're _not_ burning the grass.'' Chun-Li said.

''Well, strange things can happen when magic gets involved.'' Captain Marvel noted.

''My flames of justice are going to hurt

Captain Marvel was just flying to kick Air Man's butt, as her projectiles were just straight up getting blown back thanks to some good moves by Air Man, as Air Man just threw out two tornados, but the flying lady just dodged them like they were pretty small.

Chun-Li was basically just trying to make sure that Fire Man wasn't making her feel the heat, as Fire Man was definitely using his flames to make sure that she wasn't really able to get close to make the most of the damage.

Fire Man was just spraying his fire around the field, but he kept it close enough that it was really obvious that he good at his job.

''Well, is this really justice?'' Chun-Li asked, as she managed to make Fire Man drop his weapons for a second.

''Does it-'' Fire Man asked back.

Fire Man got kicked multiple times, as he was just trying his hardest to mininmise the damage that he got from the Chinese martial artist's multiple kicks.

Air Man noticed this, as he managed to throw a tornado...unintentionally making Fire Man his own target, as Chun-LI was definitely his main target, but they were too close to each other.

''Ah, what the?'' Air Man shouted. ''Move!''

Fire Man actually moved quickly, as the tornado just slammed on the ground, but soon, Air Man was just managed to get blasted hard by Captain Marvel enough.

Air Man was definitely down for the count and Fire Man was pretty much up against two of the best fighters, but he wasn't really backing down from any battles.

But it was really obvious that almost all of his friends were definitely defeated, as the rest of the main heroes were actually just going to more important places.

''Well, honestly, we don't want to kill your friends...sorry for Air Man's problems, but you're not doing any justice by serving a demon.'' Captain Marvel explained to the fiery guy.

''Well, I kinda felt the way, but Wily didn't listen.'' Fire Man told the two of them, who were confused. ''Honestly, he's probably going to be thrown out.''

''Wait, why?'' Chun-Li asked, just wanting to ask the question.

''Becasue Chernabog's the worst guy ever.'' Air Man said pretty casually. ''He would backstab anyone for fun!''

''Well, that's not a surprise.'' Captain Marvel said. ''He's one of the worst...beings in existence and the sooner that he dies, the better the worlds are!''

Chun-Li and Captain Marvel were just following the guys that were going further into the castle grounds, as they were all prepared for bigger threats to just come in and ruin their day even further.

Dante, Chris, Zero and X were already meeting the new threat, as they were definitely not expecting this guy to make a bit of a comeback.

* * *

 **To be continued pretty soon, as the heroes continue on and meet a guy that somehow manages to make a small comeback!**


	27. Ch 2-C3: Some Other Meetings!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act C: Meeting With A Devil!**  
 **Part 3: Some Other Meetings!**

 **Seriously, though, this is just meant to tide over until the next chapter AKA Part 4!**

* * *

The robots were feeling sad for these heroes, as they actually wanted to do their own thing and help them on their quest to free the worlds, but they weren't in a good enough condition to do their things.

But the heroes were just willing to give them a chance to rest, as well...

''I can't believe you guys are just pawns of a pawn.'' X said, still ready to help the Robot Masters. ''That must be a ridiculous way to live.''

''Yeah...I just want to get fired up...but there's even more fiery people to deal with.'' Fire Man was definitely hungering for an Energy Tank.

''Thanks for the reminder...I can definitely see this guy on the database.''

''Yeah, it's Dr. Doom, alright.''

The two of them along with Zero, Chris and Dante were actually just looking at the one of the more undeniable villains of this strange group, as they were actually noticing who was the main man of this part of the castle.

The influence of this man were pretty obvious in this room, as the place that was just selected for this battle, was just the first room in this special castle that had gotten a big makeover.

The green in this place was definitely part of the decor, as all of the technology that he had brung over from his empire was there and so was his weapons and that mask that he was always wearing.

''Victor Von Doom. What's the point of joining an organization like that that only seeks to destroy and create oppressive locations?'' X had an rhetorical question to ask, as the ruler had only one answer.

''Ruling more than just my beatitful country is something that I obviously desire, you...backup fighter.''

''Then I can't let you satisfy that desire.''

''Don't worry, X...he's obviously got a extreme ego.'' Zero just wanted to inform from his previous encounter.

X was just ready to do his thing, but Chris had a few words that were just meant to hurt this guy pretty badly.

''Wow, you don't look like you've changed a day. Hopefully that means I can arrest you pretty easily.''

''Commander, you think you can win?''

''Yes, I think I can win.''

These three were actually very careful to make sure that the ladies' positions weren't revealed, as they were obviously somewhere else, but Dr. Doom was a step ahead.

* * *

Of course, the ladies are doing much more important things, as there was only a grand total of three, but these three were definitely fighting...somebody else, as the mistress was just obviously walking in with a sadistic smile.

Actually, it was more like a trio, just like them, but two of them were just hiding in the shadows to be either more dramatic or more intimidating.

''Maleficent, the mistress of all evil I presume?'' Cammy was just going in with the information.

''Well, I have not yet introduced my self to you three.''

The witch that was decked out in black robes wasn't really surprised, as she was still sporting that same old smile.

''So, what's your deal? And more importantly, why is that your deal?'' Captain Marvel was still hardballing it.

''Oh, how rude. But, then again, stopping my plans is rude enough already.''

''Wait, your plans to destroy the world?''

''That's not actually my plan...but you wouldn't know from the terrible way you're trying to stop me.''

Cammy, Chun-Li and Captain Marvel were very interested in what was going on, as they were sure that there was a lot more to this mistress than it seems and they were all sure that there was at least two more players.

They were also ready to reveal themselves, as Maleficent was just ready to reveal what's her deal.

''I can simply say that your lives are going to be ruined once we deal with you.'' Her two friends were definitely out of the shadow. ''Please, you'd be honored to suffer by these hands.''

And there was now three and these three were mean...although some of them didn't really look that strong...but what they were capable of were pretty big.

''I'll cause a storm in your lives.'' The very beatitful and very evil queen said, as she was the Wicked Queen that was the fairest of the rest of them all.

''Wait, are we going to fight?'' Mim was just giddy for some fighting, as she could cause more chaos and...make the heroes slightly less hopeful. ''Hehehehe!''

''Come on-''

''Never underestimate someone that could throw the strongest magic at you.'' Cammy stated, as she was just feeling that this was going to be something special.

These six were actually ready to fight, as they were prepared to do whatever they wanted to achieve their goals...and the room was just pretty dark.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 4, because two battles are ready to get started and wherever they involve words or weapons, doesn't matter...**

 **...because it's all about the morals and the combos!**


	28. Ch 2-C4: Tag Team Heat!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act C: Castle Of Evil!**  
 **Part 4: Tag-Team Heat!**

 **Author's Note: I'd never thought that this would be one of the stories that would get so many views, just by the absence of an chapter!**

 **So, here's an quick chapter!**

* * *

Two battles, one goal and twelve different styles of fighting.

This was going to be an awkward battle, even if was possibly going to move things a little quicker than before, but the real question was where was going to go?

But, the mistress of all evil and her witch ''friends'' were definitely prepared to making this one a little bit shorter than your usual confrontation with a very strong villain.

As Maleficent, Mim and the Wicked Queen were looking prepared for this competition...even if they were actually just standing there intimidatingly, the three girl heroes were unfazed by the potential threat in front of them and decided to get into their unusual stances.

This room was definitely a good place to fight, as anyone could make good use of the objects that were on display.

''Alright, your trial of terror ends here, you tough witch.'' Captain Marvel was just floating in the air.

''I haven't even been doing that much and I'm already getting a title like that?'' Mim was just impressed by the words.

''You've just got kinda strong spells.''

''Kinda strong?! My spells are going to be the strongest spells that you know!''

Carol was just getting tired of this, as she was just ready to get in the first hit with a nice move, but Mim suddenly shrunk and grew back just as quickly, as the witch was just preparing a move.

Captain Marvel was just sure that no witch was able to do spells that quickly, but she just attempt to come in with a surprise hit...which actually made the witch flinch a bit, but Chun-Li attempt to stop the superhero from getting hit by Maleficent's small fireball.

By the time, it was pretty much going three ways, as the pillars were pretty much the only place where someone _could_ hide, but these three were definitely the type to not hide.

''Fireball to your right!'' Cammy exclaimed, as she was just trying to get into the Wicked Queen's personal space.

With that, Chun-Li was just sure that Maleficent was just trying to keep her far, because the martial artist was just not expecting the witches to gain an unintenional advantage by an accident hit of the poison.

''Just because I've been poisoned, doesn't mean I'll go down without a fight!'' Cammy was just switching to the smallest witch.

Cammy was just making sure that things didn't get worse, as Mim was just turning herself into a stinging bee.

That didn't mean that Cammy was just doing some ''Spiral Arrows'' but the bee witch was just dodging her quickly, but firing back with a hidden kick from the side.

''Okay, who made these women so strong?'' Captain Marvel, before she got it by a unknown liquid that was meant to hurt. ''Geez, calm down!''

''I can't calm down when I start winning!'' Mim replied, pretty sure that Cammy was taken down.

''And you're not calm...either.'' Maleficent smugly stated, before unleashing some hellish fire on the three girls.

And these three heroes were definitely tough, but they weren't that though, as the witches were actually just done with those three, as one of them was just not able to fight.

* * *

With the stacked odds basically being against Dr. Doom, the heroes must have been winning.

Nope, but they weren't losing either, as they were just doing this awesome battle tightly, as it wasn't as one-sided it seemed at first, as X was just shooting his buster.

''Your basic weapon is just too weak to harm me.'' Dr. Doom was just charging up his electric weapon.

It was pretty his own arm, as his weapons were definitely a lot stronger than usual...even with five heroes just ploughing down on this old-school villain with new school technique.

Chris was just trying to aim from behind the table, as he was just avoiding the shots that were just being aimed at him...even if his robots was just behind him.

''Alright, this might be looking pretty dire, but that doesn't mean the situation is terrible!'' X was just trying to raise the mood.

X and Zero were just trying to do some tag-team battling, as the two of them were actually sure that their best moves were doing some damage, as Dr. Doom was definitely flinching for some damage.

''Well, I can see that we need to beat up the real guy!'' Zero was just exclaiming as he was just chopping up some fake Dr. Dooms. ''Seriously, this is getting old.''

Dante was just shooting at the guy in between his smooth acrobatics and he was just using his sword to cause some major damage, but Dr. Doom was just repelling his and Zero's sword moves.

''I'm not the same old man that couldn't even defeat one of you. I am the doctor that will cause your doom!'' Dr Doom boasted, as he was just firing his electric fireball that would lead to their doom.

Even if Chris was just firing from far away, as he was pretty sure that this wasn't going to work as well it would normally be, as he brung out the missile launcher and launched a missile.

Dr. Doom was definitely taking a hit, as his mask was looking pretty scratched by the missile and Dante was just going all in, as he was just poking his sword into the dictator, who was just attempting an counter-attack.

* * *

 **Part C5 comes soon!**

 **And this awkward format of putting each act in parts will be over...as it changes in Chapter 3, when Hercules reaches a far away place in search for more heroes in Part 1!**

 **X, Zero, Axl and Mega Man fight hard together in Part 2, as old threats come back to try and hurt them again!**

 **Part 3 will be somewhat different thanks to the missing heroes coming back to help out on this mission, as Hayato and Jin feel something coming!**

 **...Still, Part C5 is definitely coming!**


	29. Ch 2-C5: Here's The Heat!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 2: The Real Beginning**  
 **Act C: Castle Of Evil!**  
 **Part 5: Here's The Heat!**

 **Author's Note: Okay, maybe the wait is just starting to get a little bit too long, but at the very least, here's the last part of the second chapter, where the heroes are just willing to leave it that, as the villains just kick it out of there!**

* * *

There was definitely some fighting going on, as the witches were just sure that they had the upper hand, as the women warriors were just putting their all in to bring their special powers.

Cammy was just getting poisoned to nearly knocked out, as she was definitely struggling to stand up and fight, as she was just genuinely walking slowly.

''Cammy, I'm glad you're still standing!'' Chun-Li was just struggling to hold those tears back. ''Seriously, how does this even happen?''

''What the hell, witches?! You can't just leave someone like that!'' Captain Marvel was just ready to deal with the burns.

''What if we told we can?'' Mim was just giddy at this prospect.

''Then you should have your will prepared. You mess with one, you're going to mess with us!''

The heroes knew that they were basically screwed, as while Cammy was surviving pretty well, they knew that these three had a very strong attack that they were hiding up their sleeves.

Cammy was just sitting down behind her friends, as she wasn't really able to stand comfortably and Chun-Li and Carol were both ready to pick up the slack.

''You should rest for now. There's no way that this is normal poison.'' Chun-Li noticed. ''Even then, we're still ready to fight for you!''

''Then fight these idiots-''

Maleficent, Mim and The Evil Queen were just firing something up to push them back out of the castle, as Captain Marvel was just shooting some beams at the witches at the hardest hitting places, as the witches were just walking slowly towards the three heroes.

''Oh, no, you're not going to-'' Chun-Li was just really willing to battle hard.

The three witches litterally blew them out of the way, as the heroes were definitely just trying to fight the wind, especially with Captain Marvel willing to bring the beam to the witches and it was definitely one of the strongest, but it wasn't really enough, as the three of them were litterally sent into the ground.

They also got a goodbye message that just would fit their three personalities.

''We're just really good at passing the time! And besides, we've got better things to do!'' Mim ''wrote'' on the paper.

''I can clearly tell that you just came here to do something, but we stopped from doing that.'' The Evil Queen also had her thing to say.

''Your friends are going to suffer from the smell of defeat of our organisation. I don't know how to say this, but you almost had no chance and I loved that.'' Maleficent finally put her part to the currently-being written letter.

Either way, the girls weren't ready to fight hard, but they were just doing their thing to just keep on fighting, as they were suddenly in a locked room with a single pretty big balcony.

''Well, that was anti-climatic.'' Cammy just groaned. ''And it's not much of a surprise that we've been beaten by three of the strongest witches in this organisation.''

''We can say at least we tried.'' Captain Marvel was just feeling the fight come over. ''Let's just hope the guys have a better time than us.''

''If those three are any indication, it's going to be a lot more frustration coming their way.'' Chun-Li was just genuinely worried about the fighting guys.

* * *

The guys were definitely having a lot more success than the girls, as they were definitely causing some major damage to Dr. Doom, as Zero and X was just straight up using their weapons to bring him down a notch, but there was still a lot more notches to go.

Dr. Doom was still very capable of using his weapons and his armour to fight as hard as he could, especially since that Chris was just being thrown upwards by the amazing doctor's strategies and fighting skills.

Chris just got out of a strong combo and he wasn't exactly intact, as his clothes were kinda ripped and his skin was kinda bruised, but X was just ready to shoot some fire to the next level.

Dante was just ready to bring some his stranger moves to a better use, as he was just using his guns to try and break Dr. Doom's still ridiculously strong armour, but it wasn't really working.

''This is actually looking pretty strange mission-wise. We nearly wrecked Dr. Doom on the first try.'' Chris seemed to be a little bit shaken by how easily this guy seemingly went down. ''Something's definitely gone wrong here.''

Dante, X and Zero weren't sure what to say to Chris' statement, as there was no way that Dr. Doom would just go down thanks to several well-placed attacks that were meant to hurt and suddenly, the doctor suddenly dissappeared into somewhere.

''Well, that takes of one of our problems, but that just raises up another problem.'' X was just thinking about the surroundings. ''How would Dr. Doom just teleport out of this room?''

''The solution's really obvious. There's magic being used to teleport this injured villain out of here and that _could_ be related to those birds that were just coming out of nowhere.'' Zero tried to guess, as he definitely had no time for what was going to happen. ''Besides, this is definitely going to be something.''

''Yeah, uh, there's also a bunch of bats that are coming out of nowhere. It's highly likely it's kinda magical-''

Dante said before attempting to deal with the dense swarm of purple bats that was coming and coming and the quartet of good heroes, were practically being carried out of the room that looked like Dr. Doom rented it out, with all of the hidden technology and some other stuff.

''-Wait, what the hell?!''

* * *

Soon, the two groups were back together and they both were having a bit of a combined headache, as they were kinda sure that they both got kicked out for completely different reasons in weirdly similar situations.

''Status report? Well, aside from Chris, my team's looking pretty good, I mean, it's weird how Dr. Doom was definitely holding back for obvious reason, but other than those two things, I'm just hella confused.'' Dante stated, as he was just rubbing his head.

''On my end, Cammy got poisoned, we all jumped out of a window, but we're fine regardless. I think we're both asking the same questions.'' Chun-Li told the white-haired guy.

''So, that's it, huh?'' Dante saw that the door was being magically locked.

''It seems like it.''

''Well, what do we do now?'' X asked the important question, as things were definitely not moving foward.

The seven fighters were standing in a weird field that was just raining hard and the clouds were ridiculously dark, but the grass seemed to stretch on for a long while, as while it was definitely night time, the weird thing was that the weather was just a little strange.

What came next wouldn't really be much of a surprise, as X and Zero were definitely being called back by their old friend.

''X, Zero, you've gotta see this! It's like old Mavericks are back in a way!'' Axl was just shouting over the walkie-talkie. ''And let's just say they can combine powers.''

''We'll be there in an instant!'' X told him over the walkie-talkie. ''That's just genuinely strange.''

''This is just getting weirder by the day. It's definitely related to this magical madness, that's for sure.'' Zero added in.

''Keep us patched in okay?'' Chris kinda asked, as he was definitely struggling to make heads or tails out of this.

''Well, if you've got anything to tell us, it would probably help a lot more.'' X was just sure that he could rely on his friends.

''Er, what if there's information on the daily?'' Dante was just definitely asking an serious question.

''We'll try to keep up.'' X was just looking a little bit worried.

The maverick hunters were actually out of there like they were just jumping into it, but the others were just ready to take their leave and actually regroup for a second, as there was a bunch of small little animals that were out for blood.

''Oh, shit! Bats are coming and they ain't gonna stop!'' Chris yelled, as he was just running as hard as he could. ''I can still run, though!''

''Why the hell are these guys so presistent?!'' Captain Marvel was just genuinely confused about these bats.

''Because they're made to mess with people that just want to-'' Chun-Li tried to explain as simply as possible. ''-take a peek.''

''Well, that's obvious, but we need to find a way out!''

They managed to find their way out, as they've managed to find some kind of mini-Avengers carrier bus and they need to get in there fast...so they got in there really quickly and they ran into the door.

''This bus really comes in handy when you least think about it.'' Cammy noted as calmly as possible, as Carol just handled the controls.

The bus revesed ridiculously fast and it was definitely invisible, as the bats just returned to base.

''There's obviously some method to this madness. I doubt that the organisation would get this big with just some very strong magic that would compromise them in an amazing way.''

''There's no doubt that they're definitely dangerous! I mean that tech with that kind of magic is definitely going to kill someone and probably destroy countries...and worlds.'' Captain Marvel was just talking about some pretty heavy stuff.

''Well, let's just hope that those witches and the rest of those idiots don't attempt to screw everything up!'' Dante was just feeling a little bit tired of this awkward battle. ''I'd appreciate that.''

The heroes were definitely moving onto better places, as they were escaping this pseudo-kingdom into better places that would solidify this expended version of the Avengers that was just going to filled with heroes of all kinds, but for now, the war was getting real.

* * *

 **To be continued in Chapter 3, where things start to get moving a little bit faster on the war, especially since the villains start to move things...slightly!**

 **It's a war of the pretenders, as the villains are ready to distract with fake versions of some heroes!**


	30. Ch 3-A1: Arriving In Agrabah!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 3: Fight Of The Pretenders!**  
 **Part 1: A Kingdom Of Pretend Thieves!**  
 **Act A: Arriving In Agrabar!**

 **Honestly, I'd never thought that it would take this long just to get a chapter out and it's not even consistent with the bigger parts things that I was planning to do in the previous chapter, so I just hope that this one can hold it over until the next one!**

 **Anyways, here's the kinda simple introduction to the place!**

* * *

As Hercules was just blowing across Europe, Arthur and strangely enough, Hawkeye were joining him on his journey onto places that had some massive issues and the weird thing was that the rest of his crew managed to get knocked out by someone and all four of the heroes were just waking up...in some kind of hut, as they had some kind of bruises from a battle they could kinda remember!

Hercules was just sure that these guys would appreciate the efforts that he had to go to, but the others were a little less pleased.

''What the hell is this place?'' Hawkeye was just opening his eyes.

''Why the hell are you here?'' Phil was just a little astounded.

''Because I want to help you guys. You're in some sort of strange trouble that you don't even know the start of.'' Hercules told him. ''I know a guy that might be able to help with the situation.''

''Shut it-''

Hawkeye and Philocetes were just stopped by Hercules just blocking them from a massive fight that would just break the hut that he was just in.

''Come on, why else would I be sent here?'' Hercules asked. ''I just got sent down and carried you guys to...this place.''

Hercules, Hawkeye, Arthur, who woke up like he had a good night's sleep and Philocetes were really willing to save this kingdom of thieves from some kind of pretender crisis.

Soon enough, they all got up and they all endured some Arabian foods, as they immediately noticed that there was an Arabian guy that was just wearing a red fez, white baggy trousers and a navy blue vest.

And that he was really on the floor, struggling to stand up.

This guy was definitely someone that had been fighting for a long while and the four heroes were just ready to bring their battle.

''Aladdin?!'' Hawkeye yelled, just startling the heck out of the prince.

''Did you really have to shout that?'' Philocetes asked.

Aladdin just took one heck of a look at the archer and Hawkeye basically did the same thing as the prince, as the two of them weren't sure to trust each other.

Arthur, Hercules and Philocetes knew things were going to have to go south pretty damn quickly, as this mess had definitely spread a lot further than the knight had previously thought.

''Argh...how do you know my name?'' Aladdin groaned, trying to stand up.

''Let's just say I got a lot of info.'' Hawkeye said, feeling relaxed and Hercules just shrugged hard.

''This is starting to become a situation that we cannot back out of. I mean, why would morphing demons even spread to this world?'' Arthur asked very solemnly. ''I think this conspiracy is starting to get a lot deeper.''

Hercules, Aladdin and Hawkeye both got it and didn't get it, as these three were just starting to feel the chaos permeate.

The five heroes were litterally stuck in the same place and they were all confused as heck, as they were just seeing that there was a lot of grey fighters outside.

''Who are the rest of you guys?'' The arabian prince asked. ''I mean, I don't even know if you guys are real people or those guys that are causing chaos around Agrabah. Hercules, did you bring these guys?''

''Yeah!'' Hercules just looked slightly worried, as Arthur was just sharpening his spear.

''So, that's what this place is...why can I understand you?'' Hawkeye was just as confused as the prince.

''This is just getting stranger and stranger.'' Aladdin was just sure that things were getting weird.

''You could say that again.''

''Honestly, I swear Jafar's out here for sure. There's no way that these monsters wouldn't just be running around without him being involved.''

''Wait, Jafar? Shouldn't he be in the lamp?'' Hawkeye asked an important question.

''How do you know that?'' Aladdin was just a little suspicious.

''One of the citizens told me and he looked like he was getting beaten up by many of you.'' Hawkeye answered, making things a lot more confusing. ''Let's just say your enemy's been busy.''

Aladdin and Hercules realized that things were definitely a rough spot, as there was a guy being beaten outside of the walls and he just managed to get into another place, as another fake Aladdin was just ruining the place.

''That's obvious enough, but how bad did it get?''

Aladdin looked slightly shocked at his pretenders managing to find him, as there was slightly lightened versions of himself just taking one look at the hut...and then they went away.

The Arabian thief was still looking very confused, but he wasn't ready to stand down, as he was definitely up for a fight.

''I don't know why Jafar's trying to imitate me for a fight, but I'm not going down that easily!''

Aladdin was just attempting to sneak through with Hercules in tow, as the god just went with the thief to ensure that things were going to go smooth and in a sea of wannabe Alaadins, things were going to be very complicated in the early afternoon heat.

* * *

These two were going to have sneak through with a guy as strong as Hercules, things were bound to become a little bit awkward, as walls were definitely being dented with the demi-god attempting to help.

''Er, god guy-''

''Hercules.'' He said, as he broke another vase.

''-maybe just hanging out with you isn't the best of ideas.''

The two of them were just attempting to really make sure that they weren't caught by the fakers that were just terrorising the town, as they were attempting to go up on a rope.

''I think I should go first.'' Aladding whispered to the god, who was just staying back.

Aladdin was just genuinely trying to make sure that these guys didn't notice him, as not only was he some kind of pariah, thanks to some shady magic, but he had to be sneaky.

The fakes down there were just trying to terrorise a fruit stall vendor and he obviously knew that there was something ''slightly'' different and Aladdin was just confusedly watching on the other side.

The vendor was just struggling to believe his eyes.

''You two are definitely pretending.'' The vendor was just standing in front of his stall.

These two looked pretty confused, as they were definitely looking like Aladdin and intimidating, but they were obviously greyed out.

''But we're both real!'' The ''cloned'' Aladdins said at the same time.

''I don't remember there being two Aladdins last time I checked, but-'' The shopkeeper said, before being throttled by the fakers' stretchy arms. ''Alright, what do you want me to do?''

The two of them were just getting hit by Aladdin, as this guy had a thing to do and Hercules was just there to fight really hard and the battle was getting started.

''I can't believe you guys are just pretending to be me and just serving Jafar!'' Aladdin shouted, as he just kicked the fake in the right cheek.

Hercules just litterally made the fakes jump off the ground for a quarter of a second and he was just ready to fight for this city.

''Jafar's very cool.'' One of the fake Aladdins stated, as his hands were now blades.

''If there's any consolation, I doubt that Jafar isn't a terrible person.'' Hercules said, as he was just ready to help a thief.

Aladdin just went into the battle with no strategy and so did Hercules, as this battle looked to be pretty simple with a very wide, but dusty road with several buildings as the surroundings.

The circumstances were a lot more exciting, as everyone just wanted to see the real Aladdin after all of this time...even if they didn't want him to steal.

Hercules was slightly worried, as there was more fakers coming from out of there, but the crowd was just unrelenting.

''Come on, Hercules, try and fight your enemy.'' The fake Aladdin taunted him, as the godly guy was just confused. ''You know, Hades probably has teamed up with Jafar, by now.''

''Again?!'' Hercules was just very stunned at the revelations, causing him to get hit by a weirdly strong atack.

Hercules and Aladdin managed to learn of the strange circumstances, as they were just trying to fight with their best of the simple moves that they could get.

Hercules was definitely able to use his strength well, as his spear stab managed to pierce through the fake's body, which just shed some grey liquid and he just pulled it out quickly.

Aladdin was sure that his double-footed kicks was going to hurt the faker, as he just sprung off the fake and the greyed out clone just got thrown back, but he stood up easily.

''Well, these guys are suddenly a lot stronger than before.'' Aladdin seemed a little bit scared.

* * *

 **To be continued in the second act of this part, as there's a lot more behind this fake Aladdin business and the other heroes get down to business, as they lose and Genie appears!**


	31. Ch 3-A2: Battles in The Dusty Streets

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 3: Fight Of The Pretenders!**  
 **Part 1: A Kingdom Of Pretend Thieves!**  
 **Act B: Battle In The Dusty Streets!**

 **Sorry for the kinda long wait for this chapter.**

 **Genie does appear, but it looks like not even a genie get can things untangled the dusty streets...as while Hercules and Arthur managed to make mincemeat out of the clones, Aladdin starts to get into a pretty complex situation.**

* * *

Aladdin was just trying to walk across Agrabah in the early afternoon sun, which just made him more obvious to all of the pretenders that were just walking around with blanked out eyes.

The thief was just not that distinct, as while he was a prince of his country, so was all of the greyed out versions of him that were terrorising the city, so he was practically a dead man...to some people at the very least.

While there was definitely some issues going on the ground, the much bigger issues were definitely across the whole city, as the guy was climbing all around the place.

''Hold on...they're not on the roof?'' Aladdin was just genuinely confused.

The thief was definitely sure that things were actually good down there, as the fakes weren't even really doing anything.

''Kind of strange.''

The man was just trying to make sure that he wasn't caught, but he was just hungering for some good food, so he had to make a quick drop down to the ground to snatch some food and...

...Aladdin was definitely being targeted by the fakes and he had his saber handy, as he was just ready to use it to make Jafar angrier than before.

The real thief was just trying his hardest to make sure that the fakes were definitely defeated, as these guys were coming back fight after fight.

Genie was just definitely someone that was able to help, as he litterally appeared out of nowhere and he came in with some moves that might have been able to help...

...if the clones weren't able to counter them.

''Genie, how did you get here so quickly?''

''Er, it's no big deal. Beside, there's bigger deals coming in.''

Genie noticed that these clones were definitely going slower.

''Aladdin, buddy, you've got this!'' Genie shouted, as Aladdin was just going back in.

Aladdin was just trying to use the saber like he was a guy that used it everyday, as he was just genuinely swinging it around like he had some experience.

The thief was just trying to fight like he didn't really want to, as these clones were definitely done and they turned into dust once again.

''How many of these guys are there? I lost count.'' Genie was just struggling to count on his many fingers.

''To be honest, it's not going to stop.'' Aladdin was just trying to get some food and pay correctly.

Without the clones that were just causing trouble all around the place, Aladding managed to do things surprisingly quickly, as he was just trying stop them from ruining the town.

* * *

Hercules was just being a subsitute for Aladdin and he knew that full well, as Phil and Arthur were all backing him up for reasons that might have something to do with the fact that there was a lot of clones running around and just being total criminals in the place.

''I'm not even sure if it doesn't count as a case of identity theft.'' Phil commented on all of the hooligan clones running around.

''Does it really matter?'' Arthur asked. ''Citizens are in danger and we're just standing around talking!''

Arthur just rushed in without a plan, but he definitely had a really long lance that wouldn't fail to attract attention to him.

''Stop doing your criminal things, imposters!''

He shouted it confindently, as the Aladding imposters and the citizens alike were definitely looking at him with very mixed feelings.

''You fools think you can pretend to be some other man and use his moves, but you really can't!''

The citizens were definitely not in the mood for some speeches and so were the imposters, as while Arthur just threw an arrow that was just went through one of the imposters' body.

''See, this is why you don't talk a ton!'' One of the fruit stand sellers told the knight, who was just trying to do things right.

Arthur was just trying his hardest to keep his distance from the imposters, but they were somehow managing to get close by just leaping around the place with their great manouvres and quick dodges.

The knight was definitely able to get some damage on the fakers, as he managed to poke one of the pseudo-clones with his lance and throwing a few more to stop them.

There was more fakes that were coming from other locations that had some pretty criminal moves, such as getting stolen weapons from the servants or somehow sliding across the ground at speed.

''I'm started to think that this Arthur guy is actually pretty alright.'' Phil commented, as the little king was just using his weapons to fight them off.

Hercules wasn't even struggling that hard with the Aladdin clones, as he was a warrior with strength that would shock even an experienced fighter, which Arthur really was.

''How are you able to just do such great feats with only a sword and your bare hands?'' Arthur asked.

''I was a god, heck I'm still a sort of god.'' Hercules said, as he was just trying to send the clones out of the area.

''I think that would be very obvious. The last time I saw strength like that, it was from a god.''

Arthur was just doing pretty good, as the man was finally able to just impress the crowd that was just watching the action go down and it was actually starting to become pretty odd.

Hercules and Arthur were both just happy to see that the number of clones were dwindling and the crowd was just genuinely starting to get happier than before, as their problems were litterally flying away into dust.

''I'm starting to get the feeling that this is starting to become pretty morbid, you know. I mean the crowd looks very satisified, but...what the heck are these grey Aladdins?'' Phil asked, as he saw two of them just come out of nowhere.

''They're Jafar's cronies and as far as I can know, they just do stuff.'' A fruit stand seller said. ''Besides, who really are you?''

''I'm a trainer for many warriors, including my guy, Hercules-''

''Really?''

''Can you just shut up for a second?''

There was litterally a clone being thrown at them, as they were just both arguing about nothing, but they were just done with their stuff, as the stand got wrecked.

''My stand's broken!''

The battle was definitely going on and the heroes were just not really in the mood for it, as while Arthur was just straight worn down and Phil just wanted to do something else, Hercules was just genuinely getting deja vu with the same enemy again.

''How long can this go on?'' Hercules asked, as the clones were still coming.

''The number of these heathens could be in the thousands for all we know.''

The clones kept on going and Aladdin was just trying to cross the rooftops and save as many of his citizens as possible.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 3, where things start to get a lot more complicated with the appearance of two not-so-friendly villains that may share a lot with each other!**


	32. Ch 3-A3: A God and A Thief!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 3: Fight Of The Pretenders!**  
 **Part 1: A Kingdom Of Pretend Thieves!**  
 **Act C: A God and A Thief!**

 **I'm guessing you guys are wondering why I haven't been updating for a month!**

 **To be honest, it's mostly because a lot of other stuff, including RL and my other fanfictions have been getting in the way of uploading this thing!**

 **Sorry if you guys didn't get a new chapter in past four weeks, but I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys somewhat!**

* * *

Aladdin was definitely seeing some pretty shady things, as his heart was in a dour mood from seeing all of the things that Jafar was possibly reponsible for, as he was just walking across another rooftop.

This guy was actually relatively angry, but he had to keep himself together, as he was just trying to get some fruit from the place to just re-hydrate himself, especially since the sun was actually surprisingly strong in this afternoon.

This young thief was just kinda lucky to have the baggiest pants that he could really get, as the sun was just really making the citizens that would be playing outside or just trying to sit out in the sun.

Either way, Aladdin was just trying to get some more fruit for the battle that was probably ahead and this slightly sweaty thief that was just struggling to smile.

Aladdin was actually just trying to get some good food, as he was definitely seeing his ''dude'', Genie once again.

''It's not even that bad, it's just a lot of heat.''

Genie just appeared out of nowhere, as though Aladdin called out for him and for some reason, the two of them were just walking on top of the roofs like there was nothing there.

''Okay, maybe there's a little bit too much heat.'' Genie just kinda reasoned.

''It's not that hot, Genie.'' Aladdin was trying to get back in.

''...I dunno, the water's just dissappearing.''

''I don't think the river's that far away, Genie.''

Aladdin and Genie were both just trying to speed things up, as they were just trying to make sure that Jafar wasn't about to kick-start...some treachery up in the city and most likely, even further beyond.

However, Jafar's apparent bodyguard were somehow able to just jump up to the roofs like they were no big deal and these bodyguards were just standing in the heat like they were like a major deal, which wasn't wrong.

Genie was just hanging back for obvious reasons, as Aladdin was just trying to move as good as he could.

''Wait, do I actually look like that?'' Aladdin was just confused, as his menacing features were exaggrated.

Aladdin was just trying to do some pretty decent moves, as he was just trying to stall them pretty hard and Genie was just trying to make sure that things were alright.

''I'd rather not run the risk of killing the fake versions of you.'' Genie was just trying to keep things calm. ''Though, I can definitely stall these guys...if you want me to.''

Aladdin didn't really have time for an answer, as he was just trying to throw some weak punches that could possibly turn those villains into dust.

The real thief was just actually starting to get combo'd in the chin with some quick punches, but he definitely had some long kicks that swept the fakers from the roof.

As in, the fakers were actually hitting the ground and there was just a slightly formless dusty cloud that just made out of...stuff, actually prompting the other clones just be a lot stronger.

''Geez, that's actually kind of morbid.'' Genie commented, as he was just trying to stop the clones from killing Aladdin. ''Er...you gotta go and stop Jafar from just doing some treacherous stuff.''

''Alright! I'd seriously break everybody out!'' Aladdin was just ready to get into the overtaken palace. ''Jafar, I'm sure that you're everybody's problem in this place!''

''Wow, what a speech. Aladdin, I'm still rooting for you, though!'' Genie said, as his friend went to the palace to possibly turn the tables.

Aladdin was just trying to make sure that he was able to run off the roof like he was an parkour expert and just jump between the buildings with a lot of swift jumps, but he was definitely not alone.

* * *

Hercules, Arthur and Hawkeye had somewhat different methods for doing the things that would stop these slightly menacing versions of Aladdin and these three were definitely making fighting Jafar's bodyguards and lookalikes look like something that would make a decent 9-to-5 job.

Hercules was just trying his hardest to not make it ridiculous unbalanced, as he was definitely a god with a lot of strength and power that would be more fitting to the monsters and very, very bad genies.

The lookalikes were actually be willing to bring their sword skills and their skills were definitely well-polished and clean, as their swings were just going in a killer angle and their strikes would be very direct.

Hercules was definitely getting some damage on his areas, but his strength made up for his slightly rusty sword skills, which meant that the lookalikes were just getting blown back a mile.

Hawkeye, however, was just good at keeping back, as he had some anti-dust measures that in the sahpe of special arrows that was just made to blow up some lookalikes.

''Alright, Herc, you've gotta slow down a little bit. You're just going to attract more of these guys to your place!'' Hawkeye advised, as he was just stunning the bodyguards with his arrows.

''Come on, these guys aren't that strong, Hercules.'' Philocetes was just giving some advice. ''Knock 'em out!''

''Well, that's just one way to attract a load of them.'' Hawkeye managed to give Arthur a good chance to show off his lance.

Philocete just crossed his arms, as Hawkeye was actually just shutting up and throwing out some more arrows.

''Hercules is definitely my guy...he knows how to deal with trash guys.''

''Yeah, I'd expect an almost god to deal with these easily.'' Hawkeye said his expectations, as he was aiming at the arrows.

The two of them managed to make a huge contribution, as the townspeople were just genuinely impressed at the fighting that was happening and they were actually starting to discuss this among themselves, especially with Hercules ready to join in.

''Is this the Hercules that you guys all read...because there's no way that a normal man would be able to throw a man from here beyond the river!'' One of the men discussed, as he was just trying to sell some fruits.

''Who else did you think it was?'' One of the thieves said.

''You've got big muscles and I still don't see you throwing that far.''

''You should pay for your insults!''

''Then pay for my fruits!'' The shopkeeper was just putting his hand out for the money.

The thief just took a juicy fruit and didn't really pay for it, as Hercules and Hawkeye were just making quick work of the imitations and Arthur was just helping in a very special way.

''Thou demons shalt be felled, being the very creation of a demon!'' Arthur was just trying to use his weapons to stop these more menacing pretenders from destroying this town. ''Although, it seems like they're being created every second.''

These three were actually nearer to the finish than they thought, as Arthur's holy weapons managed to make these lookalikes turn into bad dust with a few hits of these weapons and Arthur managed to use them pretty well, as the crowd of lookalikes were slowly dwlinding.

''Hercules, go to the palace and deal with the god and the wannabe god, we'll hang back to defeat the rest of these pretenders!'' Hawkeye was just trying to shoot and command at the same time.

''No problem!'' Hercules was just trying to get to the palace as fast as he could.

* * *

Aladdin was finally back in the palace and he was just ready to keep it quiet and calm, especially since that this guy had been through the palace before and Hades was just talking to Jafar about something mysterious, as Aladdin was just trying to go from pillar to pillar.

''Come on, it's really obvious why you're trying to do here, Jafar.'' Aladdin could definitely hear Hades' voice.

''Hades?''

''What else do you think I'm doing?'' Jafar's voice could be heard loud and clear.

''You could be trying to destroy the town to...''

As Aladdin was just sneaking further along the wall to where Jasmine actually was and she definitely was there, as her chains were rattling and her face was just put into a serious frown by her ''masters'' teasing her.

When she saw Aladdin, things could have gone downhill, as she was just happier than ever if her face was actually any indication and Aladdin was just waving his hands in such a way that he didn't want any attention.

Jasmine kindly kept quiet, but Aladdin was still found out, as Hades took a quick look towards the ''street rat''

Aladdin wasn't really panicking, as he had an Arabian saber that was still somehow lying to the side of him and a heart that just wanted to stop Jafar from doing some more nefarious schemes.

''Jafar!''

''Oh, look, the street rat's back for more.'' Hades stated, as he was just ready to light up the thief.

''You'll regret coming back for the fifth time.'' Jafar was just ready to fight.

''I'd rather you'd stayed put in the lamp-'' Aladdin was just also ready to fight with his skills.

''-And get even more powerful than I already have?'' Jafar didn't even care, as this old sorcerer had a few new powerful moves. ''I thought you would have died by now.''

''I never really will! As long as you're trying to get some more power, I'm going to try and stop you!'' Aladdin was just readying his sword. ''And some more help.''

Jasmine was just pretty shocked at the fact that her husband was just ready to get seriously injured for his city, especially since Hades could litterally turn him into dust.

However, there was another guy that also wanted to stop the scheme and he was just making some trouble for the bad guys downstairs.

''You'll never go through with your scheme to take over this country!'' Jasmine struggled in the chains, as there was a demi-god ready to jump in. ''Not even if I died.''

''Oh, now you talk.'' Hades was just ready to do some mocking.

Hercules litterally came in knocking, as the door managed to get knocked and this guy was just ready to help a simple princely thief to stop two fiery people taking over the place.

''Hades...I'm not really that surprised that you'd do this.'' Hercules was about to have his talk.

''I just simply went behind your back and helped Jafar with his new scheme. Well, there's no surprises here.'' Hades had a really smug look on his face.

''I just can't believe you went back to just ruin this city.'' Hercules broke Jasmine free. ''What are you doing here anyways?''

''I just came here to help an old friend!'' Hades was just not in the mood to talk.

Aladdin was just going to have to use his sword to deal with all of the fire that's being generated, as Hercules was just prepared to do this battle, breaking the prisoners that were now free on the way and these two were ready to settle their business.

''Jafar, I hope you're ready to lose!'' Aladdin declared.

* * *

 **To be continued in the next part, where I can't really say that much other than Hawkeye is just trying his hardest to make his arrows a diplomatic solution and the villains have more power in a surprising way!**


	33. Ch 3-A4: Arabian Heat!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 3: Fight Of The Pretenders!**  
 **Part 1: A Kingdom Of Pretend Thieves!**  
 **Act D: Arabian Heat!**

 **To be honest, I'm just trying to make sure that there's more chapters for you DvC guys out there and there are definitely guys that like this fanfic!**

 **So, here's another act of this part, which is a big part of this chapter, as the battle continues in the heat that's not stopping anytime soon!**

* * *

Hercules and Aladdin were going to have to deal with Hades and Jafar, two enemies that would never slouch for obvious reasons and the skilled duo were going to have to make sure that things were actually pretty cool in this palace, as the air was chilled compared to the sweltering heat of the city that the Sultan still technically ruled over.

The heroes were just ready to deal with the two problems that were just beaming with sadism, as there was still a lot of issues

''Come on, you wouldn't want to lose this one?'' Jafar asked.

''I'd rather win, if only because you both are going to make the world a worse place.'' Hercules was just ready to bring it. ''And I doubt that you both are working alone.''

Hercules was just preparing his weapons for the battle that was litterally ahead of them, as his partner wasn't afraid to just throw out some moves with his saber.

Aladdin was just gettings started, as he was just coming in with some of the fastest sword swings that he could just throw out with his right arm, as especially with Hercules handling the firiest sorcerer in the entire country.

Hercules was just ready to use his sword to create some massive damage, as he was just good at keeping things close-range and this man with a strength of the god was just side-stepping to make sure that the powered-up fire of Jafar was definitely not in the places that could really burn.

Especially since the with the pillar that allowed him to hide to find a good strategy in the midst of the orange fire that Jafar was just shooting at his shield, which wasn't exactly the best shield in the world.

Hercules somehow made it work, though, as this warrior just about managed to make sure that shield survive it, but the burn was definitely making the shield a little bit too hot to handle properly.

''Aladdin, are you doing fine there?'' Hercules just simply asked, as this god was just baring through the heat that Jafar was just spitting out.

To say that Aladdin was just having an hard time dealing with Hades _alone_ would be a little bit of understatement, as while the Arabian prince with a history of thievery was surviving pretty well with a sabre and a strange lack of Genie, the thief was just trying his hardest to get in close enough to hit pretty well.

''Not really!'' Aladdin was just trying to get in an attack on Hades, trying to beat a fiery ring of blue flames that was blocked by the pillar.

The thief had to say this quietly, as he was just going to waste some time to ask the smaller and better questions that he needed to answer.

''Genie, where the heck are you?''

Aladdin was just definitely coming out of the hiding to just do some quick sword slashes that barely did any damage to the god, but it was more of a stalling-type move, as Hades was definitely not in the good mood.

* * *

Jasmine was definitely doing other things, as she was just trying to solve the problem of the fake Aladdins that were roaming around the place, especially with all of the chaos that was going around the place.

''Jasmine, we've got a problem here and they're just infecting the town with stuff!'' Genie shouted, as he was just throwing some stuff at the fake Aladdins. ''We've got a lot of Aladdins and-''

The fakers were actually gravitating towards the confused princess, as Genie also realized something.

''-they want you.''

Jasmine realized that the Aladdins would actually follow, as she was just trying to stop them from being coming a pseudo fan-club that was just following her.

Arthur was definitely trying his hardest to make sure that the information did not go to waste, as this king was just throwing the biggest lances that the citizen had legitmately seen.

This king was definitely not that much of a thinker, as he thrust his lance and his weapons at the stronger clones without that much regardless for wherever they would hit, but once he threw his lance at the desaturated being that turned into dust, things were a little more awkward.

''I sense that if you stay here, fair maiden, all of the pretenders will congregate at the foot of this majestic palace and-'' Arthur tried to explain, as though it wasn't working. ''-the citizens may be able to attack from a distance.''

''That makes a lot of sense!'' Jasmine realized, as she was just noiticing what was actually happening.

Hawkeye was definitely where no-one could be seen, as this guy was just firing some old-school arrows that definitely were made to turn pretenders into the ground, where they would be a lot less evil and annoying.

This guy was just firing his arrows in such a precise way from the rooftops, he was able to pin-point each one in a very specific way.

''Hold on, so you're say that Hades and some guy named Jafar are part of the villains group too?'' Spider-Man asked, from probably a thousand miles away.

''Yes and let me tell you, they're no slouches when it comes to magic.'' Hawkeye communicated, while he was just firing some more arrows at the clones.

''I'm guessing it's not the kind of magic that the doctor knows.''

''I think so, though they do definitely use two different kinds of magic, since Hades is definitely a god.''

Peter quite litterally spit out his water, as he was trying to compherend what he was up against.

''Wow, we have our work cut out for us.'' Peter was just on the other side. ''Besides, it looks like we've got our own fights to deal with.''

Peter could definitely hear the dwlinding number of clones that were just terrorising the people that were currently fighting them and Jasmine and her tiger was one of them.

''These clones are still trying to ruin the town, so I'd rather not delay the inevitable loss of these...beings.'' Hawkeye was just back to firing hard.

''Honestly, I'll just let you get back to doing what you're doing. Hopefully, we should be able to see you and Arthur later!'' Peter was just ready to end the call.

''No problem.'' Hawkeye wasn't even smiling, as he was just firing his arrows once again to solve some more problems.

* * *

Hercules was actually just making fighting Jafar look easy, as this Greek legend just about finally got in a close enough distance that his spear managed to pierce through all of the fire that the sorcerer burnt up and Jafar teleported away, but with a bit of a price.

Hercules managed to just hit Jafar with his shield, leading the sorcerer just to stumble for a second and then get up as though he just suffered a punch of Hercules' girlfriend.

Jafar just created a simple fire beam that was just meant to make quick work of Hercules' shield, but this guy was dodging like a real warrior would, as Hercules was just trying to get into the right place behind a closer pillar.

Aladdin was just trying to hide behind a pillar, as while he did a few hits in there, he did really get burnt in a way that he couldn't really recover from, since he wasn't much of a god.

''Talk about a one-sided battle.'' Hades commented, just making Aladdin angrier than before.

Aladdin was still trying to get as close as could to Hades, as he didn't really have that much magic and his techniques wasn't really made for a god that just has a literal flaming hair-cut.

Though he had good moves that could only be done by him and though, those moves did work in a very obvious way that allowed him to hit him from the back.

''I'm not going to lie, you can battle pretty well, but it ain't enough to topple a Greek god.'' Hades stated, as Aladdin was just doing some weak punches. ''Hercules just easily outdone your battling skills.''

''Thanks?'' Aladdin wasn't even sure what to take it as.

Genie was not exactly able to be discreet about his entrance, especially with all of the fast speed that he could really bring, but Aladdin was definitely able to keep it up regardless.

''Wow, Aladdin, you're definitely a fighter I'll give you that.'' Genie stated, as he was just coming to watch a fight go down.

''Wow, what the heck happened?'' Aladdin asked, as he wasn't even sure what had happened next.

''Long story short, the guys that were with you basically helped you to deal with those clones.'' Genie told him, interrupting the battle for a quick second there. ''Those clones are nearly gone...or so they say.''

Aladdin was just happy to see that things were starting to go back to the kinda normal way, as Hercules was just ready to knock out a sorcerer with a lot of power with only his fists.

''Good, because we're ready to get things finished in here.'' Aladdin was just prepared to fight as hard as he could.

Hercules just prepared his fighting stance and Genie was just swinging fists for no apparent reason other than to set the mood.

''Cool, because I'm up for a handicap battle and this time, I'd rather establish why my group is worth being in.'' Hades stated, as he was just ready to keep up the battle.

* * *

 **To be continued in the next sub-chapter, as the battle finally becomes over for the most part, as the two heroes, the two villains and Genie resolves this in the local city and Hades and Jafar's strange group become a little bit less mysterious!**


	34. Ch 3-A5: The Arabian Heat Continues!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 3: Fight Of The Pretenders!**  
 **Part 1: A Kingdom Of Pretend Thieves!**  
 **Act E: The Arabian Heat Continues!**

 **Note: This was kinda hard to write and I think you might be able to tell in some parts, but I still tried to make it the best that I could make it.**

 **So enjoy this chapter, which still isn't the end of this part!**

* * *

Hercules and Aladdin were definitely making some good progress, as these two were able to make quick work of the situation...or at the least, their friends did, as there was a Jasmine that was just able to be the help that everyone really needed, especially with a hidden archer fighting his way through with some well-timed usage of the arrows and a shelter to rest his hot head in.

''Wow, this is going to be something for the ages.'' Hawkeye said, as he was just finally defeating some of the hardest Aladdin clones to defeat.

At this point, the clones were definitely something not to be messed with, as while they were just more menacing forms of the thief-turned-prince, they had other tricks that wouldn't be too unusual.

Jasmine just tried to stop them, but they were definitely just a little bit too overhwelming for her to deal with, especially with all of their ability to just swing wildly like there was nothing that they could deal.

The tiger definitely did most of the heavier lifting, as it was somehow just blowing the clones away with its strangely strong roar.

''Wow, that was just really strange. It took almost nothing to just blow them away, yet it's been two weeks since these Aladdins popped up out of nowhere.'' Jasmine was just sure that strange things are happening to these guys.

''Honestly, these uncouth fools have been feeding of people's fears for those two weeks. I don't think it would be too farfetched for them to be scared.'' Arthur was just poking as hard as he could with the lance, while he was just making some wise sentences.

Arthur had an very sure look on his face, as Jasmine was just trying her hardest to just stop this clone crisis, especially with all of the towns people actually helping in the best way that they could.

Jasmine was just somehow able to just make some efforts, as the numbers were dwlinding and the scene took on a weird air that made it seem a little bit more dangerous than before.

''I think that one day finally came. I guess this means that Jafar's finally done.'' Jasmine had this look where she was just sure that things were going to get worse. ''I hope...''

''Don't worry, I'm sure that your princely thief will do it.'' Arthur's words were genuinely, but his wording wasn't really the best.

Jasmine just shook her head, as Arthur realized what he had done and he was just trying to blow past it.

''Forget what I said.''

''At least your intentions were pure.'' Jasmine was just all right with just letting a poorly-worded comment slip by.

* * *

Hercules wasn't struggling that hard against a simple sorcerer, but Aladdin was just in the opposite situation, as Hades was just coming in full force with his own fire and Aladdin couldn't really keep up with the blue flames, even with Genie by side.

''Al, there's no way that you can truly beat this guy!'' Genie said, acting like there was another way.

''Genie, how else are we going to stop this pretender business?'' Aladdin was just jumping around the fire that Hades was summoning.

Genie was just trying to think of a way, as this one was definitely not having an easy solution, especially with his friend being almost roasted in the process.

''I can't believe that I still managed to get some hits on him.'' Aladdin was just feeling the heat that was being sent to him, as he was still hidng behind that pillar.

''Yeah...I don't really have that much to say.'' Genie said. ''Though things are looking kinda grim.''

Genie was just the shield that Aladdin needed to just guard himself from the heat, as the guy was just finally able to try and make out a sort of strategy out of the flaming fire.

Aladdin was just trying to make sure that he was just able to throw something at the god, as Hades was just the god of the underworld and the god of being able to intimidate with his own fire structures.

Wherever it was fire pillars that was just made to do some serious burn or fire balls that were just thrown out like they were ready to melt some stone, Aladdin just about to keep his performance going with the help of Genie, who was ready to keep things countered.

Hades was just angry as hell that Aladdin managed to just knock some more sense into him with a punch that wouldn't have done much otherwise, as Genie was just a little bit scared of the god that was just plain able to make things really awkward.

''Wow, you're the real Hades! Doesn't mean that you're gonna get away with this weird scheme!''

''Wait, you're that Genie guy that somehow managed to get knocked out.''

Genie didn't really have any words, as he had some serious moves, as Aladdin was just sure that things were complicated.

''That so?'' Genie answered.

''Very much so.'' Hades just shrugged it off pretty casually.

Genie was just ready to get this to be stopped, as while he didn't even really know what he was dealing with...at the same time, he knew the kind of magic that the fakers were made out of it.

Jafar and Hercules were just mostly focused on just making each other bring out the best of their abilities, as while Hercules was just trying to reason with an sorcerer that wanted nothing more than power to rule some location, Jafar was fighting with a man that had the strength of a god.

They both used their moves to their advantage, wherever it was Hercules just punching the fire to deflect back at Jafar with some serious speed or Jafar just trying to burn through Hercules' armour.

''Honestly, if you'd stop this, there would really be no need to be sealed in a lamp.'' Hercules was just ridiculously angry about this situation. ''Besides, what are really planning to do, since you two are obviously teaming up?''

Jafar just laughed, as the plan might have been revealed in a very obvious way, but the heroes still didn't really know what was up.

''I can't believe it took this long for my subjects to defeat them.'' Jafar was just in a happier mood. ''Well, Hades, these things of yours are definitely working.''

Hercules was just not very surprised, as he gripped his sword more and more to make sure that his friend's adversary was just stopped, as the warrior walked backwards to see what had really happened.

''Something tells me that they're completely gone.'' Hercules just guessed slightly nervously.

Jafar just had this weird smirk on his face, as he was just firing up a fire beam, where he heard something very distinct and very obvious, as Jasmine just about ran up to make no statement, but Hercules knew what was up.

''Your days of ruling this city are over, Jafar. All of the Aladdin fakes are gone and they're gone-'' Hercules told the two villains directly, as he was just ready to swing their swind.

''-for good?'' Hades said, as though he had more cooking up.

Hercules just a very confindent smirk, as Jasmine was just happy to see that things were definitely improving if only slightly.

Aladdin was just ready to stop Hades from doing whatever else he wanted to do, as his sword skills were actually pretty good and the strikes managed to hit their targets.

However, things weren't as they seemed, as Hades and Jafar retained their smirk, despite being practically defeated.

''What's your problem, Jafar?'' Aladdin was just plain confused, as he knew that these two were preparing something.

''Hades, your plans end here!'' Hercules was just very sure that he still had energy to battle even harder.

Hades and Jafar just looked relatively angry, while they were just talking to each other and due to a last-minute ring of fire that appeared out of nowhere, as the heroes in the room knew that there was still more to this.

''Really? I think they're going to spread these fake people around the world...and they already tried that in England, which is a real place by the way.'' Genie told the heroes, while he was just wearing an English flag on his head. ''Anyways, be careful.''

Genie was just trying to listen in, but the ring of fire was definitely getting a little bit hotter than usual and that heat was just enough to burn Genie's nose.

Genie just went back to Aladdin immediately to tell him some more details.

''I know that Jafar's stronger, that's for sure.'' Genie just blew the smoke off his pretty red nose.

''Don't worry, Genie. I knew.'' Aladdin was just starting to get a little bit angrier. ''Anyways, how are we going to stop him?''

* * *

 **To be continued in Act F, because this part didn't already have enough acts and I also need a proper way to end this part.**

 **The next part is after Act F releases, which may contain a little less heat, but a lot less sand, as they're going to the beachy city with some troubling crimes and the films that tell stories!**


	35. Ch 3-A6: An Arabian Rest!

**Disney Vs Capcom: The Battle Against The Tyrants!**  
 **Chapter 3: Fight Of The Pretenders!**  
 **Part 1: A Kingdom Of Pretend Thieves!**  
 **Act F: An Arabian Rest!**

 **Note: I'm going on a trip to Manchester starting either Saturday or Sunday, as it's mostly a church trip and I don't really know when it is going to end, so I hope you're not expecting some new chapters for any of my stories for the rest of this week and depending on how long the trip is, next week!**

 **Even though, I feel like that I need a sort of rest from making so many chapters and I guess this provides it! But, I'm not really ready to just leave a part incomplete...so, here's Act F for all of you DvC fans out there waiting and following!**

 **I know that this act is at least 1,700 words long, which is kind of small, but I still hope that you enjoy this.**

* * *

It was definitely mid-afternoon, as the sun was actually a little bit lower and so was the heat, but the sweat that covered Aladdin's face was still coming out of there like a wide open tap.

Aladdin, Hercules and Arthur were just really uneasy about what was going to happen, as while they were all able to just take a bit of the rest, as the Sultan was just back out to do some stuff that might or might not be related to the town takeover by Jafar's strange forces.

Aladdin was just trying to get some of the best water, as the unending heat was slowly winding down to a somewhat soft conclusion, but that conclusion wasn't even close to being reached yet.

Hercules was just trying to find out where Hades actually went and even with Genie's help, things were going nowhere fast, due to how fast Jafar just teleported away.

Arthur was just trying to get across something, as his very short stature was just making his speech a little bit less serious and the fact that his armour was just making him deal with all of the heat.

The trio were definitely prepared for all of the things that were probably going to be sent their way, despite their actions not really matching up with their preparedness.

Jasmine was just feeling really uneasy, as Jafar was definitely out there probably screwing over others who just wanted to get back at the main guy that was just getting the water and also just messing with others that just wanted some more powers.

She sighed, as Aladdin was just trying to nab some good water with some of the best acrobatic skills that he could really have and the prince was definitely back with a lot of water, but his face wasn't exactly of a jovial guy just trying to pass things by.

''I can't believe Jafar just disappeared to potentially another land, probably wrecking on said place as well and I think I know what it is he is planning.'' Aladdin guessed, as he just gave the water to his friends. ''I think he's just trying to be the most powerful man in Arabia.''

''I don't even think that's it. Why else would he team up with Hades, of all people?'' Hercules had a bit of a hunch.

Peagsus was just definitely being scowled at by a few shady guys with their hoods up, as the horse was just biting in their general direction.

''I mean Hades obviously has plans to be a god, so I'm guessing the two work off each other to just ruin the world.'' Hercules just chalked it up to something pretty simple. ''If it's just that, then let's just stop the two of them.

Hercules was just sure that he was just making the mood a little less happy than before, as he just stopped talking about the potential craziness, but Arthur had some more bad news.

''I think those foolishly evil sorcerers have more members than you may think. Those warlocks do have a team of some kind...I am just unsure of what kind of team it is.'' Arthur was just telling them about the team of villains that were just doing their thing. ''Chernabog might be involved, although it might be hearsay from some of these people that I heard these rumours from.''

Arthur was just getting some strange looks, as he just dropped the demon king's name casually and at the very least, Hercules knew who he was due to some unfortunate accidents, but things were actually looking a little bit lighter.

''You could've at least told us earlier!'' Jasmine was just exasperated, but she just kept her cool. ''At the very least, we should be wary of anyone with magic powers.''

Jasmine was just plain looking dissapointed in herself for not doing anything to just make Hercules feel natural in the place.

''Now that things are back to normal, I guess I should just take a tour of the place.'' Hercules was just ready to chill the situation down. ''I don't even know to where to start!''

The heroes were just really ready to get things slowed down, as they were just willing to take some sort of short break for the adventure to just take in the atmosphere of the town.

Actually, it was Hercules and Arthur who were just given a quick tour of the town by a few others, while Aladdin was just ready to get things done and Jasmine was just willing to just go back to do her usual actions.

* * *

Hawkeye was just seeing that things were just positive, as while he wasn't exactly guy that had an secret entrance or a proper way to get out of here without just getting people suspicious and it was a going to be a tough one, as the teleporter was charging.

Even subtle things like his relatively white skin and his spiky haircut might arouse some suspicion and his special arrows might as well be magic, but the teleporter was just somehow completely different to the townspeople.

After all, Jafar and other sorcerers had that sort of power and he was pretty sure that he didn't really want to be in the same category as those two power-hungry fools and Genie was just sure where he came from.

''Genie guy, I'm guessing you've got a lot to do.'' Hawkeye said, as he was just trying to get a call in the desert.

''Yeah...you shouldn't really be here, but you did a lot of helping.'' Genie was just shrugging Hawkeye's uneeded presence.

''Honestly, I think these guys would've killed all of the Aladdin clones regardless of my bow and arrow shooting.''

''Well, obviously!'' Genie just shot an arrow that went to nowhere.

Hawkeye was just very confindent that things were going to go a lot more smoothly, as Genie realized that this planet was just pretty round.

''Besides how the heck did you travel here so fast?''

Hawkeye just pulled out his teleporter, which was actually full charged, as while it was just a steel grey plate with a lot of blue tiles that shined in the sun, prompting Genie just pulled out some sunglasses to avoid the glare.

''Geez, can't your thing be less 'eye burning'? What is that thing anyways?'' Genie was just still confused and cool at the same time.

''It's a teleporter. It can take you across the universe within a minute or two.'' Hawkeye just turned it on like it was a simple old microwave, as the thing was just powering up like a rocket. ''Well, uh, I wish I could say a lot more, but what I can definitely say is that it's not just Hades and Jafar.''

Genie was just writing it down like he really needed to know, which wasn't too far off from the real situation.

''In short, Hades and Jafar are working with a bunch of other villains such as Maleficent and Chernabog to creat these pretenders and these pretenders are actually kinda getting better at imitating whoever they're copying. Either way, just be careful.'' Hawkeye told him, before the teleporter was just ready to send him home. ''Wait, you wrote that?''

Genie just flipped the notepad that he suddenly had.

''Yeah, you know, just trying to remember what you said.'' Genie said with a genuine look in his face.

Hawkeye was just confused and surprised at the same time, as he was just ready to leave this location to just get back home, as the two of them just waved back to each other to see that things were okay.

Genie was just not sure where Hawkeye went, as there was just a blue column of light that just confused the previously there archer and suddenly, it was like he was never there, as the teleporter also disappeared along with the archer in that very unchanged spot.

Genie just went to wherever Aladdin was, which was just on top of the same rooftop as him, as Aladdin just wanted to get things going again.

''Hold on, where the archer with those weird arrows?'' Aladdin just simply asked.

''Dunno.'' Genie just shrugged, as he was just in the mood to not find out.

Things were temporarily alright, as time was just pretty ticking foward to the day that Jafar returned for the second time and this time, it was sure that the battle and the troubles would actually be much greater.

* * *

 **TBC in the Califronian second part, as the situation in the city is actually getting a little bit more unusual than before, as there might be some kind of West Coast Avenger action, but it's mostly some West Coast interaction!**

 **Also, RSR is starting back up again relatively soon, after that huge trip that I was just planning to go onto...so in about two weeks!**

 **And a new Super Ridonculous Race chapter is going to come right before RSR starts up, so expect some Ridonculous cheese grabs right after I came back!**

 **Anyways, can you please review to see what I could improve in future chapters? That would really help!**


End file.
